Excelsior Emerald Academy
by D1G1T4L hikari
Summary: May is accepted to a prestigious school for only gifted coordinators and trainers. Things only complicate as Drew is there... Eventual Contestshipping. Minor Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and Questshipping..Hoennshippers turn away now!
1. Amber Skies in the Morning

**Excelsior Emerald Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1 of 9: Amber Skies in the Morning**

* * *

**Full Summary:** May is a new admittance to Excelsior Emerald Academy where professional trainers and coordinators receive special training. Apparently, only the best of the best are allowed to enroll and May tries to hold up her abilities to meet the high standards of this prestigious school. But along with the annoying girls gossiping behind her back, comes a new website, created by an unknown student. This website gives everyone at Excelsior Academy the inside scoop on what's been going on. Our young hero decides to take a look at this website and sees who is on the front page… None other than her old rival, Drew.

Apparently, her green-haired rival is rated the #1 hottest guy and most popular guy on campus. Thing complicate as May tries to lead a normal life with a sparky roommate, Dawn, and finds out Drew's roommate is none other than her old friend, Brendan. What's with all these parties May isn't invited to? What's with Drew barely speaking to her? And definitely, what is this 'junior prom' that everyone is talking about?

---

"Room 308," May said slowly.

The young brunette walked off into the halls, bustling with new students and arrivals such as herself. She was carrying her luggage and searching for her dormitory room number. As much as she hated schools, Excelsior was exceptional and only for the best coordinators and trainers in the world. Her father and mother had even _forced_ her to accept the invitation. May hastily shoved acceptance letter into her pocket as she trudged her luggage along.

"308…308…" she whispered again and again.

Her head turned to the opposite walls, trying to make sense of how the dorm rooms were organized. The young coordinator was 17 years old and won the Grand Festival twice. She hadn't seen her old rival, Drew for a very long time. After he had won the Grand Festival 4 time in a row after the Kanto Festival, he had disappeared. May tossed the schoolbag over her side as she desperately tried to find her room number…

"Need help finding your dorm room?" a voice asked.

"Yeah! That'd be great," May said, turning around.

May's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to. Brendan… Her old childhood friend and close rival was staring at her right in the face… They haven't seen each other in many years and May was overjoyed when she saw his beautiful eyes and strong hands. Brendan hadn't been skipping out on training…

"Hey, May. I'm surprised to see you here," Brendan said warmly.

"Well, Excelsior is a high-ranked school. What do you mean surprised?!" May exclaimed.

"Haha, calm down May. I haven't seen you in ages," the white haired trainer said.

"You too. I'm so glad I know someone here," May said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked questioningly.

"Well all these people here… I don't know any of them. You'd think I would run into some of my old contest rivals, I don't recognize anyone."

"Well May, that means you've risen and you're now part of a new world. Everyone at this school participates at such a high level and are unwilling to back down. I suggest you be on your guard," Brendan warned.

"Yep, now how about helping me find my room?" May asked.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in the Excelsior uniform?" Brendan said with a soft voice.

The brunette deeply blushed and looked at a nearby suit of armor. Her reflection showed a young but grown woman with curves and an elegant complexion. She was wearing a white short-sleeved blouse and a dark blue skirt that rose just above the knees. She wore a necklace that held a ring. The ring was engraved with a deep emerald green that was given to top students at Excelsior. Brendan walked on and May followed as he slapped his hand on the door. The engraved sign on it read 'Room 308.'

"Here you are," Brendan said.

"Thanks," May said gratefully. "Where's your room?"

"Right there," Brendan said and pointed.

May looked at where his finger was pointing and it led to the same opposite door of her room. She sighed at least knowing that there was a friend close by. She opened her room with her card key and walked in. Brendan waved good bye as May closed the door and turned on the light. In the lamination, she saw two beds. She looked at the desks and realized one was crammed full of make-up and stationary. May opened a nearby closet to throw in all of her clothes, but realized it was full of dresses of almost every color and elegance.

"Like my dresses?" the young girl asked from behind.

"Wha?" May said taken aback. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry…I sorta was …just –"

"Don't worry about it. The name's Dawn," the blue haired girl said warmly.

"May," the brunette answered gracefully.

"So I guess you're from the Hoenn region," Dawn said as she sat down at her nearby desk and put on a pair of dangling pearl earrings.

"How'd you know?" May asked.

"Oh I deunno. Mostly your lack of dresses and the fact that you know Brendan," Dawn said as she combed her hair ruefully.

"My lack of dresses?" May asked with confusion.

"Well, at Sinnoh, where I came from, we had to dress formally and accordingly at contests. I can't remember a contest I've been to that allowed me to dress casually!" Dawn shouted in excitement. "You are from Sinnoh? Is there any chance you met some kid named Ash?" May asked.

"Oh actually, yes! We traveled together a lot," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Wow really? I traveled with Ash too!" May shouted happily.

"Seems like we have something in common," Dawn said with a smile. "You know that Ash is here too right? His old rival Gary is also enrolled."

"Wow! That's awesome! I haven't seen Ash in six years!" May shouted.

Dawn smiled and opened up her pink laptop. Her background was a picture of her and Paul, standing with Pachirisu and Elekid respectively, in front of a contest hall. May looked at her laptop closely as Dawn opened up a new window to a website called "The Lives of the Most Promising and Elite Emerald Students." Dawn scrolled down to the section that was printed of the Top 5 coordinators in their grade level.

"What is that?" May asked.

"A website that tells information about everyone at the school. Here is the Top 5 students in our grade that are coordinators. C'mon! Look!" Dawn said with a pushy yet sweet voice.

The young brunette leaned forward as she saw the first profile of the number 1 rated coordinator… Drew. She recognized his face in a heartbeat… She looked at the words in his profile and Dawn saw her sudden look of interest at the emerald-eyed boy's picture. Dawn then read the description of the boy out loud.

"Drew, the prodigy coordinator defeats the Grand Festival four times and takes home the cup before he realized his learning could go much farther with Excelsior's help. Currently 17 years old, Drew holds the title of the #1 hottest guy in his class and the most smart and resourceful person as well. His coordinator skills have increased rapidly under the attention of his close friend and teacher, Solidad. His harsh, strict, but fair training have brought his Pokemon to a new standard and won him contests in a millisecond," Dawn read.

"At the rate he is excelling, the boy will definitely rise to become the youngest Master Coordinator in the history of Pokemon. He has already been nominated by Solidad and Robert to compete for the title, as well as the Headmaster of Excelsior Academy. 'There is no doubt that Drew will bring the fame of Excelsior higher that ever thought possible," says Contesta as Mr. Sukizo agrees. And finally, Drew greatest values and beliefs reside within the depths of teamwork, loyalty, and power," May finished.

The brunette was stunned at how her rival had grown so much. Drew wasn't just a skilled coordinator participating in petty contests…he was a master and he participated and won great league contests. May had no idea that he had been striving towards greatness as much as he had and felt a pinch of jealousy as she saw Drew's photograph. He had matured so much… even without hearing his voice, May realized this.

"Wow do you know him?" Dawn asked. "This Drew kid will be hard to beat…"

"Yeah , he was my rival back when we were ten years old," May said sadly.

"Why do you seem so sad?" Dawn asked.

"I've been dreaming about going to the League Contests, but I know you must have five recommendations from previous notable and prominent coordinators," May said sadly. "I've tried to get them… but none so far."

"Don't worry about it May! You need to have more confidence! If you want to participate in the League Contests, then I'm sure you'll get there one way or another," Dawn said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks, I can see why Ash wanted to travel around Sinnoh with you," May said warmly.

"Same with you, " Dawn replied. "New rivals and friends?"

"Definitely."

May crawled into her soft bed and felt the silk sheets and fluffy pillow against her body. It felt like sleeping on a cloud as she silently closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. As the gust of wind blew through the window, the young brunette felt as if she had found her new home. The wind tingled against her skin as she felt as if she were flying through the night skies… daring and bold.

---

"May! Wake up! We're already late!" a voice shouted.

The young brunette's amazing sleep was interrupted as a deep blue-haired girl from Sinnoh shook her rigorously. May's sapphire eyes opened slowly and looked up at her roommate. May then turned her head and saw the alarm clock. It was 8 o' clock… Classes started at 8:10! May screamed in shock and jumped out of bed and quickly returned Beautifly and Bulbasaur to their respective Pokeballs.

"Crap! I'm late!" May shouted.

"Hey May! Let's go!" Dawn shouted. "We have 1st period together anyway!"

"You have 'Pokemon Breeding and Care' with Ms. Susie?" May asked also munching on a waffle.

"Yeah, now let's go!" Dawn shouted.

May and Dawn both grabbed their schoolbags and ran out of their dorm room. May ran as fast as her legs could take her and looked out a nearby window… The skies looked like amber in the bright morning… It was simply elegant. She realized why Excelsior was placed in La Rousse City… As Dawn and May approached their classroom, they both opened the door and ran to their assigned desks.

The blue-haired girl and brunette both blushed as everyone else in the room looked skeptically at them. Apparently, late arrivals were strongly disapproved and May learned that she needed to wake up earlier… May's face burned red in embarrassment as she took her seat and Ms. Susie stared at her as if May and Dawn had interrupted her lecture. The young brunette looked beside her and the chair next to her was empty… She wasn't the only one running late... The girl then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Susie," May said apologetically.

"That's all right. You were only late by a few minutes. Now class, shall we –" the teacher started.

The door opened once more and soon appeared a young man…only a bit taller than May. The young girl realized this was the person she was sharing her lab table with and looked up… Her sapphire eyes widened seeing the boy with a smirk on his face. His deep green eyes had not changed at all as he walked in calmly and took his seat next to May.

"We are glad to have you here, Shuu-san," Ms. Susie said softly.

"Please call me Drew. I do not wish to be addressed by my Japanese name," he replied.

Ms. Susie bowed politely and May looked alarmed at how she would bow for him, and dismiss May as just a late student… May looked angrily at the sea-green haired teacher as she turned away and started writing on the white board with her markers. A Nine-Tails walked up to Ms. Susie and the young breeder brushed Nine-Tails' beautiful snowy white fur. Ms. Susie started her lecture as May listened intently and took careful notes.

Once in a while, May looked over to her side and saw the handsome young man Drew had become. The young boy sat in his chair without any facial expression, staring blankly at Ms. Susie and her Nine-Tails. May grew furious as her former rival would not even turn towards her or even say anything… Did he not even notice she was sitting right beside him? Had he become that dense of a person? The anger boiled in her and Drew sat silently wearing his own short-sleeved white suit shirt and dark blue, baggy pants.

"Why haven't you said anything to me already?!" May shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone turned and the teacher stopped writing notes on the board and turned as well. Drew only blinked and did not turn his head over to even look at May standing up and shouting. Ms. Susie suddenly grew angry and dropped her marker.

"May! Come see me after class!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ms. Susie is the Pokemon breeder that Brock borrowed his Vulpix from. I know she wouldn't act all mean, but yeah. I hope that's the only character a bit OOC. I don't know, when ppl say my characters are OOC I get kinda mad. Lol, anyway, I hope you review and this is the first non one-shot fic, so please help me out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. A Website, A Closet, and So On

**Excelsior Emerald Academy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 2: A Website, A Closet, and So On**

* * *

"May, you were already late for class, then you openly shouted at another student? And for what?! That he had not said anything to you? I have expected more from the daughter of the Gym Leader at Petalburg City," Ms. Susie scolded angrily.

"Yes, Ms. Susie, I'm sorry," May said apologetically.

"You may go to brunch now," Ms. Susie said wistfully.

May bowed her head slightly and left out the classroom. She felt horrible…her stomach felt sick and her first day at Excelsior was already turning from bad to worse. As she walked down the stairs to the dining halls, she scanned the area, hoping to see someone she recognized. Suddenly, she turned and saw Drew… He put his books in his locker and closed the small metal door. The boy turned to walked away, although something caught his sleeve and would not let go.

"Drew!" May said angrily.

"What?" the emerald-haired boy asked in return.

"Follow me," May retorted.

The young brunette was stilling holding onto his sleeve of his Excelsior uniform as people started to turn around and take out their phones. The boy looked around nervously as May dragged him across the hall and all the nearby girls were growing hot with anger. May brushed this off to her shoulder as she suddenly found a broom closet. Angrily, she opened the door and slammed it right behind her and Drew. She flipped on the switch to the light and there she saw a handsome young man's face…

"What do you think you're doing?!" Drew exclaimed.

"I want to know why you haven't been talking to me! Am I that far beneath you?!" May shouted.

"I only just saw you! What do you expect?" Drew asked.

"Well, a simple 'hello' or 'long time no see' would have sufficed!" May said angrily. "You sat right next to me and didn't say a word! We haven't seen each other since the Johto Grand Festival. We were…are friends, right Drew?"

"May… I've been at Excelsior a few years now, and I'm warning you now… Dragging me to a broom closet and closing the door behind us is going to hurt you later…" Drew said sympathetically.

"Does it look like I care about my social life?" May asked haughtily.

"At Excelsior, it plays a huge role in entering the League Contests," Drew said through gritted teeth. "Look May, I'm just trying to help."

"We can still hang out at lunch or something right?" May asked.

"What?"

"At lunch…in the quad or something," May explained further.

"Have you heard of 'Excelsior's Emerald'?" Drew asked. "It's only a matter of time until-"

The door burst open before Drew and May's eyes as the sunlight hit their eyes. An immediate array of flashes went across the closet. A dozen camera phones were taken out and other Excelsior students were snapping photos of the hottest guy and some forgotten girl, together in a broom closet. The green-haired boy raised his hand up to his forehead, then rubbing his temples… This was not the way he wanted to start out the new school year… Everyone thinking May had a thing for him… May looked confused and scared as Drew sighed and a peach-haired woman came in.

"All right, break it up here," she said commandingly.

"Thanks Solidad," Drew said with a breath of relief. "The flashing phones were starting to wear out my eyes."

"No problem Drew," Solidad said with a smile.

The winner of the Grand Festival back in Kanto stood right in front of Drew, smiling with her skirt and orange jacket on. She wore deep red gloves and put an arm behind Drew and pulled him out of the broom closet. The many students ran away, immediately sending the photos all around school and May looked deeply confused about what had just happened.

"May! I haven't seen you around in a long time. How are you?" Solidad asked.

"Fine, and thanks for that…" May said gratefully.

"No problem. Drew didn't show up for his private lesson, and he was never late, so I knew something was up."

"Wait, Drew takes private lessons from you?" May asked.

"No, not only her… Past League champions came to help me train," Drew explained. "Since I am the youngest by far."

"Yeah, it's not like we see talent like yours everyday," Solidad said with a smile. "Right well May, we'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah…okay."

---

**Later That Evening**

"Aw man, that was grueling for a first day…" May said exhausted.

She immediately went to her dormitory as the day had ended. The young brunette kicked off her shoes and fell onto her soft bed. May wanted to sleep instantaneously, although her homework load was great as well. May did know that Excelsior's students had come out the best, although she never though that it would be a lot of calculations and reading involved with the homework. The young coordinator moaned into her bed as she looked up to Dawn, who was surfing on her laptop once more.

"Don't you have homework to do?" May asked in a whiny voice.

"Yep, but I finished it, so I can play on my laptop," the blue-haired girl said with a grin.

"Hey Drew said something to me about 'Excelsior's Emerald.' Do you know what that is?"

"Excelsior's Emerld? EE? May? You don't know? It's the best website in getting inside information on the lives of the prominent and great students of our school. It gets over a thousand hits a day!" Dawn exclaimed. "The mediator is unknown. Hey, I should check EE right now!"

"Tell me if it's anything interesting…" May moaned.

The brown-haired girl tried to sit up, but carrying all her books around to all her classes made her extremely tired. Painfully, the girl sat up and looked over Dawn's shoulder. May gasped at what she saw.

"What the hell?!" May exclaimed.

_Hello Excelsior's finest, _**(must read as a young adult female voice)**

_Earlier this morning, a shy and timid girl was in Drew's first period class. Suddenly she burst out shouting about how Drew was ignoring her. Remember May, Drew isn't your average kid next door, and he's far beyond your reach. After an embarrassing moment in the classroom, May went even farther trying to get Drew to notice her. Tactless wouldn't we say?_

_There are many ways to get Drew's attention, but this takes the cake as our young shy girl grabs his sleeve and drags him like a doll over to the Second Floor Broom Closet. Oh yes, that is where our hot, upperclassman Gary Oak, took his girlfriend to settle some affairs as well. Careful May, you should know better than to talk to Drew in a broom closet. As they say, the walls have ears and so many of our loyal EE fans contributed their entire conversation._

"_We are friends aren't we?" _

_Oh my… May isn't as naive as we thought she was right? Drew has friends. Everyone in the school is his friend. And as our young newbie tries to pull him down for a kiss, they were interrupted by Excelsior students, snapping wild photos of the two (top 10 photos listed below).And this is a word to the wise May darling, happiness is only as smooth as chocolate, but if he gives you no trail, you don't follow._

"Kiss?!" May shouted. "I never leaned in for a kiss!"

"Well this picture down here proves otherwise," Dawn said grimly.

The sapphire-haired girl scrolled down on her laptop and ten photos were shown of her and Drew in the closet. May blushed a deep crimson when the first picture was shown and she really had pulled Drew in by his collar. The girl didn't even realize that she had done that… May jumped back onto her bed with her face in her pillow… This was her new social status in Excelsior? Tears began to flow from her eyes as her Beautifly flew up next to her… May's new chance to start over was completely ruined from Day 1… Her chances of even talking to Drew alone were almost zero and this website? It was devastating.

"Hey May… don't get so down over this," Dawn said.

"Ugh, is this what happens to everyone that gets close to Drew?" May asked angrily.

"Yeah…sorta. Unless he actually asks you out, or shows you some other sort of sign May, I suggest to stay away from him. You two live completely different lives now," Dawn said. "and this website is pretty harsh."

"I suppose you're right," May sighed.

Someone knocked on the door and it grabbed both Dawn's and May's attention. May climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. The young sapphire-eyed coordinator opened the door slightly, hoping not to see prying Excelsior students with their cameras again. She looked up and saw many familiar faces. With eagerness, May pulled open the door and looked into all of her old friends.

"Hi Brendan! Ash! Misty! And…I'm sorry," May said enthusiastically.

"Paul…and I didn't come for you. I came for Dawn," he said grumpily.

"Coming!"

The young Sinnoh coordinator ran out from the room and took Paul's arm. The purple-haired trainer looked alarmed at first, then followed Dawn out into the hall. Her kind and enthusiastic spirit and unhardened his deep black heart. Ash laughed a little heartily with Misty and then turned back to May.

"Sorry about Paul. He's still trying not to be an ass since Dawn started hooking up with him. By the way! I haven't seen you in such a long time May," Ash said with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual. After what happened today…" May said.

"Anyway, do you want to eat lunch tomorrow after the demonstration matches?" Ash asked.

"Demonstration matches?" May asked quizzically.

"Of the top 4 students of the Academy, two are going to tag team and battle anyone who wishes to challenge them. Everyone is welcome to watch and battling against them will give you extra credit points in selective classes," Ash explained.

"Yep, and Ash needs some extra credit points," Misty whispered to May.

"All right! I'll see you there," May said with a warm smile.

Ash and Misty waved goodbye and walked down the hall together. May waved goodbye as well and finally, only her childhood friend remained before her. Brendan looked into her eyes with a goofy smile that May found very adorable.

"Do you go on EE?" May asked.

"Yeah, but May, you don't have to worry about it."

"Why's that?'

"Because I know you didn't really want to kiss Drew," Brendan said with doubt.

"Of course I didn't want to kiss him! It was just…the heat of the moment!" May shouted.

"Whew, that's a relief…"

"Brendan…why do you care so much about that?" May asked.

Brendan really liked his childhood friend. He began to grow a deep crimson. May looked at him with confusion and he was lucky… May was pretty naive and didn't realize it when someone gave her romantic notions. Brendan swallowed his pride and tried to pull on a straight face once more. Now wasn't the time to tell May how he felt.

"Because I don't want my best friend to ever feel low because of some other jerk who wouldn't say two words to her," Brendan said indignantly.

"Thanks Brendan," May said, reassured.

"I also came out to ask you if you wanted to be my partner for…for…" Brendan said slowly.

"For what?" May asked.

Brendan was a strong speaker, but in front of May, he lost all of his nerve and fear of embarrassment began to take over. He rubbed his eyes May just stood there, dumbfounded. Did a cat catch his tongue?

"for the demonstration match tomorrow," a voice interjected.

"Who was that?" May asked Brendan.

The young boy from Petalburg City grew hot with anger and shifted his body to a side. His dormitory room was open and May looked into the room. Another young man was sitting on a chair with his music player plugged into his ears. His hair was a deep emerald and there was no mistaking it…It was the most prominent coordinator of his time. Drew. The boy was looked boredly at a copy of Advanced Battling Techniques. The book was extremely thick and May could barely see the tiny letters printed in it.

"Having fun reading Drew?" May asked irritably. "You didn't tell me Drew was your roommate, Brendan!"

"Well would you want to tell someone your roommate is a selfish snob?" Brendan replied.

"You're calling me that when you planted your ass in front of my tv, my game station, borrow s my pens, paper, and notebooks to draw on? Yeah, I sure am the selfish snob," Drew replied coolly.

"Roommate troubles?" May asked with uncertainty.

"You could say that," Brendan whispered back.

"So who are you going to partner up with, Drew? Brendan's an amazing trainer and I'm sure we will make an unbeatable team," May said with her tongue sticking out to Drew.

The white haired trainer blushed because May was defending him. Even though the brunette was protecting him, he did not realize that May was just trying to get Drew to look at her. The green-haired boy motioned her away by flicking his hair away and May grew furious with anger.

"You'll see tomorrow May," Drew said slowly.

The night fell and May retreated to her room silently before Brendan could say another word. May fell into a deep sleep as she gazed outside her window. The sapphire-eyed coordinator saw something flicker in the darkness, but agreed it wasn't worth exploring as the sandman filled her dreams of beating whoever her opponent was tomorrow.

It was going to be an exciting day…

* * *

**Authors Note: **I haven't been able to update anything really recently because of schoolwork. Yes, it's a drag. But you shall find out who Brendan and May, Misty and Ash, and Dawn and Paul are going to face off with in the demonstration matches. It wasn't a great turnout of reviews, like I had anticipated, so please, if you're going to favorite or alert, please take the few seconds to review.

I like seeing my work constructively criticized or anything for that matter. Contestshipping forever and I'm not going to change it to Advanceshipping or Hoennshipping. Sorry to those who want that, but I still hope you guys continue to read and review, because it took me quite a while to get these thoughts onto paper.

Needless to say, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


	3. His Devastating Power

**Excelsior Emerald Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 3: His Devastating Power**

* * *

"Welcome Excelsior students, to the annual demonstration matches held in the beginning of the school year!" Lillian shouted. "Now let's meet the brave coordinators and trainers willing to battle against two of Excelsior's most accomplished and achieved students!"

A crowd of cheers and applause erupted from the bleachers as the many Excelsior students found their seats. Great masses of silver and green rose all across the stadium for those were the true Excelsior colors. The amazingly talented students were cheering and shouting as Lillian stepped out onto the field, shouting into her microphone. The very lovely Solidad walked behind her smiling as radiantly as the sun.

"I'm proud to present Excelsior's finest, Drew from La Rousse City and Gary from Pallet Town!" Solidad shouted happily.

May's eyes widened as Gary Oak and Drew walked onto the stage. They both shook hands with Solidad and Lillian as they took their respective places on the trainer's square. So they were the top students of Excelsior? May sighed and realized that it shouldn't be a shock. Everyone had been talking about how great Drew was… but Excelsior was at the top for all Academys in the world! Her legs began to shake as she felt a nervous shiver crawl through her soul.

"Challengers are not allowed to see the other matches, but will have the advantage over our dynamic duo over here! A Pokemon randomizer will select Drew's and Gary's Pokemon at random, so they will have no idea what Pokemon they will be using!" Lillian shouted. "The tag team battle will consist of four Pokemon! One from each trainer, and the opposing challenger will be allowed whatever Pokemon they please."

"You're up, Ash and Misty!" Solidad shouted form the stage.

Ash and Misty winked at Brendan, Paul, Dawn, and May. They were confident as they walked into the stage. The door closed behind them and the audience started cheering once more. May sat down…confused on what to do. As the door finally closed, May said the smirk on Drew's face as he punched his knuckles against Gary's.

"Why won't they allow us to watch the other matches?" May asked inquisitively.

"Because it would give us an unfair advantage and knowing their attack patterns and skills with different Pokemon will give us an edge. They are already using randomly selected Pokemon, the gain is already on our side," Paul said annoyed.

"Oh stop making it sound all tough," Dawn replied, also hitting Paul on the forehead. "It's also because they don't want us to see if another team loses. It can make you more nervous than before."

"Also, who are the other two top students of Excelsior that aren't doing the matches today?"

"Oh," Dawn said thoughtfully. "A really sweet kid named Jimmy from New Bark Town, whose Typhlosion is nearly unbeatable and Marina, the best coordinator of the Johto region. Jimmy has established himself as the youngest trainer to defeat Lance and is going to become a Pokemon master. Marina is a coordinator as great as Drew is and dedicated her contest battles for inspiration for the kids back in her and Jimmy's hometown."

The timer set off… The clock had only been on for a minute and a half. The match was already over. May stood up and tried to look out from the windows. Had Ash and Misty really beat Drew and Gary this quickly? Applause and cheer erupted from the stands once again as the doors burst open. A huge bolt of light came through with Ash and Misty walking down slowly into the room.

"Ash did you win?" May asked with eagerness.

Her voice died as the light dimmed and she saw tears in Misty's eyes and a dark shade over Ash's. He was tenderly holding his very injured Pikachu in his hands. Misty was holding Politoad tightly in her arms. The two most energetic faces turned to gloom as they walked by silently and into the medical room.

"That was only about a minute!" May shouted.

"I'm telling you. Drew and Gary aren't pushovers. They've trained all their Pokemon to the best they can possibly be," Paul said quietly. "I didn't even want to battle, but Dawn needs a partner and the extra credit."

"Paul we're up next!" Dawn shouted.

Another minute into the battle… May watched the clock quietly, hoping it would pass into the next minute. Too late. The timer went off once more and Paul and Dawn reappeared on the steps of the room. Paul looked somewhat angry, and Dawn was a total mess. May looked sadly into her eyes as she held her Piplup close to her. There was dirt in her once-neatly combed hair and Paul was being a stubborn, but helpful boyfriend as he helped Dawn down the aisle.

"We battled a Houndoom and a Masquerain," Paul replied. "I chose my Torterra and Dawn chose her Piplup."

"May," Dawn said quietly. "Don't go for type advantages. It won't help you in any way."

"And here we are; our last challengers!" Lillian commentated. "The battles with Ash & Misty and Dawn & Paul only lasted a minute! Let's now see if May and Brendan can defeat the undefeated!"

Brendan and May walked up together towards the stadium and May heard the cheering and applause. Was it for them or for Drew? She looked at the green-haired coordinator as he high-fived Gary Oak. The brown haired trainer took out his Pokeball and twirled it around on his finger. May looked up on the randomizer. It chose Drew's Flygon and Gary's Umbreon. Brendan's mouth soon twisted into a smile.

"Awesome, a Flygon always has a weakness to water and ice. My Swampert will take care of that. What are you going to do about the Umbreon?"

"Blaziken," May replied shortly.

May and Brendan walked up to the trainer's square and looked at their opposing team straight in the eyes. Gary Oak smirked arrogantly and Drew began to smile as well. This was going to be interesting…

"I choose you! Swampert!"

"Blaziken! The stage is yours!"

"Umbreon!"

"Go! Flygon!"

The four Pokemon simultaneously appeared on the stage in a blinding bright light. May looked at Brendan and saw the fire of confidence burn brightly in his eyes. She smiled as well and saw Drew looking back at her. His Flygon flapped its majestic light emerald green wings and it sung the beautiful song of the desert. May's fiery red Blaziken looked uncertainly at her coordinator, but May brushed away her fears away as excitement mounted. She was going to face off with her childhood friend against Ash's and her own rival.

"Blaziken! Start with Blaze Kick!" May commanded.

The mighty fiery starter Pokemon that was once May's cute Torchic, leapt up in a blaze with a powerful kick aimed at Umbreon. The dark Pokemon did not move an inch as Gary looked blankly back at the fire Pokemon. Umbreon was storing its powerful energy into a-

"Umbreon! Reflect!"

As powerful as a safeguard or protect, the Umbreon stood on all fours with a moonlit yellow shield covering him completely. May looked shocked at how a reflect attack was used in such a way. The Blaze kick that was supposed to hit Umbreon directly, stopped in its tracks, and her Blaziken could not break the impenetrable shield.

"Flygon! Hyper beam!"

Immediately, May saw the attack in slow motion as Drew's Flygon flew out of nowhere and in front of her Blaziken. The mystical green dragon released a powerful bolt of energy at the fire Pokemon. Suddenly, Blaziken flew backwards, with a continuous amount of energy on its chest, making it immobile. Umbreon released the powerful Reflect attack and jumped onto Flygon as the desert spirit released the Hyper Beam. As the smoke cleared, May and Brendan saw Blaziken gasping for breath as it was badly injured.

"Swampert! Aim an Ice Beam at Flygon!"

Gary looked over at Drew and the green-haired boy nodded accordingly. Flygon understand Drew as it placed its dragon claws in front of it. The Ice Beam shot up at Flygon, but amazingly, Flygon's defense had rose greatly over the years and it was able to hold back a powerful ice attack. As May watched, the Flygon, single-handedly pushed back the Ice Beam and saw a bit of pain in Flygon's eyes… It was difficult to hold back ice and water attacks as if plunged downward into the Ice Beam and-

"Dragon claw now!"

"Hidden Power, Umbreon!"

The Swampert was immediately taken back by the potent Dragon Claw as Flygon destroyed the Ice Beam Swampert emitted from its mouth. Both May's and Brendan's Pokemon lay motionless on the ground as Flygon flew high above both of them. With Umbreon still on its back, the dark Pokemon's eyes grew bright like moonlight. Umbreon concentrated a powerful and devastating Hidden power as bright spheres orbited the powerful dark evolution of Eevee. In a devastating cry, Umbreon unleashed the Hidden Power down onto Blaziken and Swampert. The bright spheres turned into dark waves as it pummeled the two starter Pokemon on the dirt ground.

"Why! Will you look at that!" Lillian exclaimed. "Drew's and Gary's great battling combinations and techniques have gained the upper hand! Flygon purposely didn't dodge that Ice Beam nor did it try to protect itself! Flygon swallowed its fears of ice and water to plunge into Swampert to give Umbreon a leading advantage above the field!"

"The true essence of teamwork. Drew's Flygon was taking one for the team," Solidad said thoughtfully. "Umbreon sure is returning the favor."

The dark energy forces did not lift as the ground cracked and trembled. Blaziken and Swampert could not get up as the dark waves pushed them flat onto the ground. May and Brendan looked shocked and worried as their Pokemon lay incapable of doing anything. The ground shook violently and was battered and deep gravity indents were made into the solid rock. May couldn't bear to watch anymore as she called for a forfeit.

"I forfeit!" May shouted.

"What are you doing?" Brendan asked incredulously.

"And that's it! May and Brendan have forfeit. Blaziken and Swampert therefore forfeit as well, and our final victory still goes to Drew and Gary! What an unbeatable and amazing team! They weren't lying when they said that these two were the top students!" Lillian shouted happily.

Umbreon released the attack and Flygon flew back to Drew. Umbreon jumped off and the grandson of Professor Oak, stroked his head gently. Umbreon smiled happily back at his trainer as Drew's Flygon looked at the emerald-eyed boy as well. Drew looked at Flygon's claws and saw the ice burns on it. Brendan's Swampert was the first to do damage to Flygon, and Drew realized that was pretty incredible.

"Thanks for Flygon taking the Ice Beam," Gary said gratefully.

"No problem. I think Flygon realizes now it needs to train more against ice attacks. Thanks Gary, this was an awesome day," Drew replied.

"Lunch time!" Ash shouted happily along with his Pikachu by his side. "Even though I never got invited to Excelsior personally, I am kind of happy that Gary recommended me here. If Gary was able to beat me like that with Excelsior helping him train, I'll beat him back in no time."

Ash's sour mood soon turned toward a happy note, knowing how much his rival had grown. Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, and Brendan were all sitting beneath a shady tree. It was a beautiful tree and cast cool shadows over the defeated challengers. Nevertheless, none of them were depressed, and they all chewed their lunches with thought and happiness. Except maybe Brendan… May walked down towards the grass with her lunch in her hands as she sat next to her friends.

"Hi Brendan," May said cheerfully.

"May…" Ash whispered. "He's not feeling too good about the match today."

"But why?" Dawn retorted. "It isn't easy to win against Drew and Gary. They aren't the top students of Excelsior for nothing you know. Surviving even a minute proves that you are a great trainer. Drew and Gary have worked immensely hard to get to where they are now."

"Well at least your partners' didn't call a forfeit when you weren't done!" Brendan shouted.

"Hey, calm down!" Misty shouted. "May was only thinking what was best for Swampert and Blaziken! If you continued, you'd probably still have your Pokemon in the Hospital Wing!"

"Aw, it's the loser patrol!"

Everyone turned around to see a half dozen camera phones taking a million pictures once again. May hated this as the many Excelsior girls then pocketed their phones and looked at everyone with laughter.

"It's amazing how you guys lost!" shouted one.

"Well I didn't see you up there!" Ash shouted back. He hated these things…

"It's strange how you still lost when Gary and Drew had the disadvantage," another said.

"But it shouldn't be a surprise since Drew and Gary are the best, and you actually thought you could win!" a girl hooted. "You can stop acting all tough by challenging them left and right."

"Leave us alone, if you came to brag about them," Paul said annoyingly.

"Paul, I don't know why you sit with these losers! You can sit with us," a girl whined. "Besides, this is Drew's area for lunch. He always goes here, and you're in the way."

"We were here first," Misty said angrily.

"We should go," Paul said with a hint of anger.

Everyone realized Paul was saying less than he could, but everyone understood his message. He was going to warn them not to cross over into their territory because he knew that May, Misty, Ash, and Brendan would be humiliated their entire lives at Excelsior. Paul stood up along with Dawn who also got his message. One by one, Ash, Misty, and Brendan stood up to leave. May finally rose and shot an evil look at Drew who was walking into the quad from the cafeteria with only a book in his hands.

"I hope you're happy Drew," May said angrily as she passed him.

"Uh huh," Drew replied absentmindedly as he looked up towards his giant group of friends waiting for him beneath the tree. They waved to him and Drew sat by them with his nose still in the book.

"So is tomorrow really D-day?" a blonde kid asked.

"Yep," replied a pink haired girl. "Let's get our things packed this evening."

_D-day? _May thought softly. What was going to happen tomorrow? She walked away, throwing away the rest of her lunch, running back to her dorm room with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 and i was supposed to update two days ago, but was toooo overloaded i just simply couldn't get it done. PLEASE PLEASE i am begging you, REVIEW!! and i will continue and write a lot faster :)

* * *


	4. Ditch Days and Birthdays

**Excelsior Emerald Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 4: Ditch Day and Birthdays**

* * *

May stretched out her arms as she woke up from her inviting sleep. It was morning already and she saw Dawn typing furiously on her laptop. May slowly walked up to Dawn as she recognized the website she was on… Excelsior's Emerald, the infamous EE. May looked angrily at the blue-haired girl as she scrolled down the pages.

"Why do you even look at that? It's all gossip," May said wistfully. "I think it's dumb."

"No, it's all inside news. None of this stuff is gossip. Take a look…that's us at lunch yesterday afternoon," Dawn said grimly.

_Again, here we are. Drew and Gary battled nonstop for the demonstration matches yesterday and sure enough, our two hotties kept their title as Top 2 students. Battles against seniors Ash and Misty, along with juniors Dawn and Paul, and sure enough May and her boyfriend, Brendan continued with no avail._

_But even after defeat, the proud losers of Excelsior took a bold step and took Drew's lunch area. Come on May, he may have been your rival when you were ten, but things are different now. Oh well, we're all expecting a big bang with his birthday coming up at midnight._

"Drew's birthday!?" May shouted. "May's boyfriend?!"

Dawn scrolled down on her computer and sure enough, the pictures of all the competitors under the tree were caught on camera phone. May looked shocked at her picture of her munching on an apple. She felt like something dropped in her stomach as she realized that tonight was his birthday… Drew's birthday…

"Oh shit! Class is starting!" May shouted. "We got to go Dawn!"

"Wait! May!" Dawn shouted.

"I can't be late!" May exclaimed. "I have to go!"

The young brunette grabbed her fashionable belt and fastened it around her waist. May seized her book bag and ran out the door. Dawn tried to stop her…but May didn't listen as she hastened down the steps towards her 1st period class towards Ms. Susie's classroom. Another scowl from her and May could land in detention! Panting, she finally got to the classroom and burst open the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" May shouted.

May looked around the classroom. A simple gust of air flew through the open window as she scanned the entire room. No one… There was utter silence as took a step into the classroom. There was no sign of a single student anywhere. She ran out and looked at her school map. _Solidad's classroom…_ May thought as she ran to the opposite side of the school. Not a single student was in the open classrooms… May thought this was strange as she looked into the peach-haired young woman's class.

"Solidad!" May shouted.

"May? How have you been? And why are you running?" Solidad asked with a smile.

"I…" May panted. "No one is here! …Why?"

"Oh my…" Solidad said softly… "May you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

May then looked at Solidad with confusion…and noticed her old rival was wearing a beautiful strapless, beige, and sparkly top with a passionate red skirt that led from one side, above the knee, and the other side, towards the ground. Solidad was putting on some diamond earrings as May looked very confused now…

"Why are you dressed so formally?" May asked.

"May… Didn't you know? Today is Ditch day," Solidad said softly.

"What?"

"Ditch Day is the day that everyone ditches Excelsior Academy to hang out and have fun. It's a day to relax from the stressful classes we have here. Classes are cancelled and everything. Teachers and students all take it off and it changes dates every year."

"But why haven't I heard about it?" May asked sadly.

"Usually word about Ditch day travels around school pretty fast… Don't worry about it May, just take the rest of the day off," Solidad said. "I have to get to Drew's house a bit later."

"Wait, did you know it was his birthday?"

"Yes… May…you didn't get an invitation do his party?"

The brunette fell silent as she realized this was her status at Excelsior. Drew didn't talk to her. The school laughed at her behind her back. Brendan wouldn't say anything to her since the match. She was a nobody at the best academy in the world. She felt hurt and distraught as Solidad put her hand on her shoulder. May looked up sadly with her sapphire blue eyes.

"May, you fit right in at Excelsior. The only reason people laugh at you is because you lack confidence. Otherwise you are already a great coordinator as it is," Solidad said comfortingly.

"Am I really that low?" May asked quivering. "So low that everyone knows it's Ditch day except for me? Why didn't Ash or Misty tell me about it? Why wasn't I invited to Drew's party? It seems everyone else is."

"It doesn't matter where you are now. Just work your way up," Solidad told May. "Drew started out as a nobody at Excelsior, but look how far he has come. May, I see a lot of potential for you to compete in the League Contests as well, but your lack of confidence is holding you down. No one knows you because you're afraid to be open and bold. Now c'mon, if Drew didn't invite you to his party, then you're going to crash it."

"Solidad, are you sure-"

"Just grab a something formal you have and we'll take Lapras over there."

--

"Damn…" May said furiously. "I don't have anything formal to wear… Maybe I'll borrow one of Dawn's… Hey what's this?"

_May,_

_I tried to catch you after you left, but damn, you run fast. Today is Ditch Day. I'm sorry, I would have told you, but I thought you knew about it. Anyway, the halls are empty because everyone in the school is invited to Drew's birthday celebration. If you don't have anything formal, make sure you try on some of my dresses. I think the deep blue dress suits you best._

May looked at Dawn's fast, yet neat handwriting and threw the note down. She ran into the nearby closet and opened the mirror doors. She looked into the wide variety of formal attire and scanned for a deep blue dress. Her eyes darted around until she saw it… As magical as she had pictured it, Dawn surely had everything. May grabbed it and quickly changed. She looked at herself in the elegant mirror and could barely recognize herself…

"May, you look stunning," Solidad said warmly.

The young brunette looked at herself and saw a young and elegant woman that she never was. The deep blue dress had light blue transparent straps over the sides of her shoulders and May felt the sophistication of a Sinnoh coordinator. May thought that blue wasn't really her style, but this was a special case. The smooth cloth fell over her body and felt like a glove on a hand. The young Hoenn coordinator took a pair of high-heeled shoes from the bottom and walked out with Solidad. The next thing she knew, May felt the soft sea breeze across her face as Lapras glided across the top of the water.

"Where is Drew's house?" May asked questionably.

"Over near the beach. His family is really rich. A small portion of his inheritance was able to afford him a private beach as a backyard and a mansion as a house," Solidad answered.

"He never told me anything like that… Solidad, why doesn't he talk even say anything to me? He's acting so pompous and arrogant that I can't even believe we used to be rivals."

"I would tell you, but I think you hear about it from him personally. Besides May, you are attending Excelsior. Only the best get into Excelsior and you should be proud. Drew is… a true genius and he learns fast, thinks fast, and reacts fast. He always has a drive to do better even though he's practically the best. If you follow some of the same steps, I'm sure you can do really well at Excelsior," Solidad replied.

"It doesn't change the fact that he believes he's above me…" May said sullenly.

--

**In front of Drew's mansion**

"You're not kidding…" May said in awe. "This place is huge!"

May and Solidad walked in front of the huge gateways before Drew's mansion. There were bright golden lights shining into the dark night sky… It looked simply magnificent as the two girls walked up to the guards. Solidad handed them an invitation and they looked at May sternly. The giant silver coated gates opened up and the two coordinators walked in.

"Oh May, you'll need a mask," Solidad said pulling one up from her purse. "This seems to suit your color anyway."

"Why do we need a mask?" May asked.

"It's a masquerade. We all take off our masks at midnight. You know how it goes, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do," May lied.

The young brunette put the silver and blue mask over her eyes face. It only covered the top half of her face and allowed her to see clearly. Solidad led May into the main hall and May looked around. The amazing lights filled the golden hall and staircase. She walked down the staircase and looked at all the Excelsior students wearing colorful and bright masks, not knowing who she was. Suddenly, everyone started clapping and she felt a deep red blush creeping onto her cheeks as she walked down and tried to look for someone familiar. Solidad wandered off and the young brunette was left alone, trying to search for Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, or even Brendan.

"Hello there," a voice said.

May looked behind her and saw a young man standing beside her. He had deep green eyes and he looked gently at the brunette. He was a designer tux and he raised out his strong hand over to hers. His mask was silver and his deep emerald eyes gazed into her sapphire ones as she took his hand. A flash caught May's eyes as she looked in another direction. Unmistakably, a camera.

"May I request the honor of a dance from the most beautiful girl in the entire world?" he asked with great charm.

"Yep," May replied cheerfully.

There was something different about this young man as he took May to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist and his other hand holding hers. May shakily placed her hand on his shoulder and felt warmth like no other. His deep green eyes were as mesmerizing as the beauty of her Beautifly. The two Excelsior students danced magically on the golden floor as the clock ticked…

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" the boy asked.

"Only if I saw someone as handsome as you," May replied.

"It's almost 12," he said softly.

Quickly, the boy pulled May in and kissed her passionately. The young girl was suddenly taken aback, although did not resist as she kissed the boy back. It was amazing as she pulled the boy in closer and touched his face. Definitely defined…The clock struck 12 am and everyone began to remove their masks. May looked up as the boy before her removed his. Immediately another camera flash. Her eyes widened as she looked at the young man before her… Suddenly, she pulled away from his kiss and looked at him…

"D-D-Dr-Drew?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, now please remove your mask," the talented coordinator said confidently.

"Oh, sorry… I have to go," May said, hurriedly.

Everyone turned and saw Drew holding the girl's arm, not allowing her to leave. May tried to break his grip, although she continued with no avail.

"Seriously, you won't let me see you?" Drew asked with a soft voice.

"No. Trust me Drew, I'm not in your league," May said helplessly.

"Wait…'not if your league?' I've heard that before…" the boy said thoughtfully.

May seized her chance as Drew was lost in thought and ran as fast as she could. She made her way past the great doors and kicked off her high heeled shoes and looked frantically for Lapras and Solidad. Suddenly, the brunette spotted Lapras and Solidad, under the moonlight in the water. May hurried over to the peach-haired coordinator and onto Lapras. Then the girl soon realized Solidad was with another man…

"May?" Solidad said, breaking apart her kiss with the dark figure.

"Can we go? Like now?" May said breathlessly.

"Okay, give me a second," Solidad said, sensing the trouble in her voice. "Lance, I have to go. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you too," the dragon master said.

Suddenly, a red Gyrados popped out of the still water and the dragon master gave Solidad another kiss on the cheek, before he jumped onto his majestic, deep-red dragon. Lapras left immediately, and Solidad placed a jacket around May. The girl was shivering and it wasn't because of the wind… She had just kissed Drew without even knowing it until he removed his mask. Solidad placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You and Lance?" May asked with a humorous voice.

"Yeah, I saw him at a few competitions and it grew from there. But we aren't really sure about it, so we are taking it quite slow. So why were you ready to leave? The party doesn't really end until two hours later," Solidad said quietly.

"I kissed Drew… By accident!! And he wanted to see me, but I left before anything else could happen. Solidad! I can't do this anymore! I can't attend this insanely-talented school! I just can't!" May shouted.

"May, you can and will," Solidad said forcefully. "Your parents paid a lot for you to attend and you will become great. It's always intimidating the first few weeks. But first, just go home, take a warm shower, and forget any of this happened."

As May got back to her dorm, she did what Solidad said. She took a long, warm shower, and went to sleep in her nice, comfortable bed. Maybe her dreams would allow her to forget what happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes so I have updated chapter 4 just because I have the feeling that a lot of people want it updated. cough, so many alerts yet not enough reviews for each... hmm... anyway AP testing is coming up in May and same with SATs. rawr, I don't really know if I can finish this. Please let me know if you want it finished and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. The Painful Aftermath

**Excelsior Emerald Academy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 5: The Painful Aftermath  
**

It was the day after the masquerade ball and May was trying to avoid everyone, especially Drew. At lunch, behind the library, she saw Dawn and Paul. The young girl walked up to her two friends at Excelsior and smiled gratefully. May sat right next to Dawn and looked on her laptop. What was she doing? Figures…

"Dawn, you're on EE 24/7," May said hopelessly.

"Yeah, once I saw your pictures with Drew at the ball last night on the website," Dawn said.

"What?!"

_Who is this mystery girl?_

_Drew's masquerade last night was a total success from dancing to desserts and no one loved it more than our very own admin. Yep, I was there, and my watchful eyes have seen much more than simple crushes and dates. Yes, it's true Excelsior students, Drew was caught on the middle of the dance floor with a beautiful girl no one has ever seen before._

_As the two kissed, no one could see a more perfect couple as the rich-boy who threw his own birthday party removed his mask. Unfortunately for us, the girl he was kissing, pulled away in fright. Could she have ever expected the young man she was dancing with to be Drew? Probably not as she ran away before Drew could run after her. _

_I wonder if Drew will ever find out who she is. _

May looked at the pictures from last night's ball. Sadly, she remembered the camera flashes when she was dancing with Drew. It would be useless to argue. May blushed a deep crimson as Dawn scrolled down and the picture where Drew unmasked himself showed up. He was holding May in her arms and kissing her passionately… Dawn started to giggle softly.

"Wait, how'd you know that was me?" May asked.

"Remember I told you to take my dark blue dress? Yeah, and I deduced from there. But I don't think anyone knows besides me…and Paul now," Dawn said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Ugh, you're sure no one knows?" May asked.

--

"Solidad, I know you know who that girl was," the green-haired boy said impatiently.

"What ever gives you that idea, Drew?" Solidad asked in return.

The peach-haired young woman was standing on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Drew was standing across from her on another stone. They were commencing a battle over the water plain and Lapras openly attacked

"I saw her leaving on your Lapras," Drew replied.

"Couldn't have been my Lapras. I was with Lance the entire evening," Solidad said wistfully.

"Don't lie to me Solidad. I recognize your Lapras from a mile away. Just tell me who she is."

"Drew, I'm not saying anything. You can figure out who she is on your own. Now let's get back to our lesson. Lapras! Ice beam!"

"Glaceon! Mirror Coat!" Drew shouted back. "Solidad I know it was your Lapras. Don't deny it."

"Dodge it Lapras!" Solidad shouted. "You're not focused Drew, and neither is your newly evolved Glaceon. Concentrate for the match at hand. Not last night," Solidad called back. "Besides she said I can't say anything to you, so I'm going to keep my promise. Lapras! Blizzard!"

"Fine, Glaceon! Endure!" Drew called out in defense of the frightening ice attack.

--

"Class killed me today!" May shouted as she fell onto her bed. "Dawn! My literature grade is falling down like crazy! I need help with this stupid course!"

"May, you know there is tutoring classes, right?" Dawn said as she was fixing her own hair in the mirror. "It's down in the M-wing."

"Really? Thanks Dawn! I really needed that!" May said happily.

The brunette grabbed her schoolbag and ran towards the M-wing. She remembered that class to be painstaking. With all her efforts, she could barely pull off a C. As her fast as her slender legs could carry her, she ran to the biggest lecture hall. As she opened the door, she saw almost the entire student body, hard at work. Her eyes scanned the area and looked. Thank god, a proctor. Ms. Susie.

"Hello, Ms. Susie, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I was wondering if I could receive help here," May said hopefully.

"Well, May. You have seen to come late to everything," the breeder said apathetically at first. "But I do like the attitude you have to improving your grade. I will assign you to a tutor soon enough. Take a seat and he will arrive shortly."

"Thanks," May said with a smile.

The young girl took her seat and looked to her side. There were students left and right, studying diligently. Something startled her as a young boy took the seat beside her. She looked back and saw…

"Drew?!" May exclaimed.

"Whoa, didn't think you needed help on…what do you need help on?" Drew asked.

"Pokemon studies and literature," May muttered.

"Ugh, I can't concentrate here. Too many people, let's go to my dorm room. I'll help you over there," Drew said.

"But, why-" May started.

"If you want help from me, you'll meet me there in twenty minutes," Drew said finally.

"Hey, you do not order me around like that," May said angrily.

"I'm not ordering you around. If you need help, that's where you will find me, okay? Twenty minutes. All right, I gotta go now," Drew said.

The green-eyed boy left as he swung his book bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. May stood there speechless as how cool he had left and how charming he was. He exited without taking 'no' as an answer, as May hurried out as well.

--

**20 minutes later **

_Well here goes…_ May thought.

May slowly put her hand on the doorknob and started to shake. Why was she so nervous? May tried to shake her head and gather her courage as she turned the knob. Soon enough, she felt someone else on the other side, turning it as well. Suddenly, the door burst open and May saw a young man before her.

"Brendan? Where's Drew?" May asked softly.

"You came here to find him?" Brendan asked skeptically. "You couldn't give me formal apology after our little battle against him and Gary? We could've won that, by the way."

"Hey! I was only thinking of Swampert and Blaziken!" May shouted.

Brendan grabbed May's hand and squeezed it in his grip. May tried to twist away, but he seemed too strong. May looked angrily into his dark deep eyes and wished he would stop acting so impulsive. The girl raised her hand and it went flying against his face. Brendan looked in shock at the young girl he once knew when they were kids… He put his hand on his face, glowing red with anger.

"That's enough," another voice said firmly.

"Drew?!" May and Brendan said in unison.

"Let go of her...and get out of here. NOW!"

May looked before her and saw Drew's strong and firm hand on Brendan's shoulder, causing him to turn around. With Drew only a few inches taller than Brendan, he looked down on the snowy white-haired boy. Brendan's eyes softened and let go of May's hand. The boy walked off into the hallway as May walked into Drew's dorm.

"What was that all about?" May asked with a quiet tone.

"He's intoxicated…I think he found his way into the staff's alcohol," Drew said with disdain.

"Why would he drink?" May asked hopelessly. "He was such a nice boy when we were kids."

"I think that last defeat might have threw him a bit. I don't think he ever lost so quickly in a Pokemon battle. Anyway, you here to learn or what?"

"Yeah… but Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Please put on a shirt," May said while her face turned bright red.

The girl looked at him from head to toe. Drew must have came out a shower, because his hair was soaking wet and he only had a pair of baggy jeans on. May realized he was probably dressing until he heard Brendan openly attack May. She looked at his strong arms and very muscular body. His skin was a very healthy light-peach color and-

"Naw, I don't think so. May, you've never a guy without his shirt off?" Drew added with a grin.

"Uhm, of course I have!" May said in a high-pitch voice. "I mean, Ash, Brock, and Max when we were all swimming before. But come on Drew, please, a shirt."

"Hah, you know what May? Just for you I will."

Secretly, May was hoping he would refuse once more. She took a huge breath of air, trying to look away as Drew pulled a polo t-shirt over his body. The girl sighed as she wondered if she could ever see his handsome body ever again. Before May's eyes, the great emerald-eyed coordinator dropped a heavy book in front of her.

It seems like you are only failing in analyses. Okay, read the first poem on the page and what do you think about it?" Drew asked casually.

_As light tries to shine through the open gates, _

_But dark clouds of love block its eternal rays. _

_As traces of Ho-oh's feathers appear from the clouds,_

_It is almost certain that passion lies in the shrouds. _

"It's cloudy and that's why light comes through?" May said hesitantly.

"You're taking it too literal, May. Okay, what does light represent? In most cases it means truth, reason, and knowledge. And a gate can mean… gateway to our mind right?" Drew asked. May nodded. "So the first line means, reason and truth often shine clearly through our mind."

"But dark clouds of love block its eternal rays…" May said thoughtfully.

"Dark clouds represent love as a whole. It's mysterious and unexplored which often…"

"Means that love often clouds our reason," May said happily. "I think I understand!"

"That's awesome, now, the 3rd and 4th line may be a bit more challenging," Drew said encouragingly. "You should try this."

"Everyone who notices the feather's from Ho-oh that come from the clouds can immediately see that the effects of no light. So, it other words, every time there is love, reason cannot be seen and others will sense that and know what is going on."

Drew bent down closer to May as she tried to figure out what was going on in the poem. She felt his warm breath creep closer to her as he read over her shoulder. In a nearby reflect of glass, she saw the boy smile… For the first time since they had parted…she had seen him smile. May could not help grinning, herself as Drew closed the book in front of her. The girl turned around.

"Very good. I think you will do just fine in analyses now," Drew complimented.

"Thanks…" May said gratefully. "I've been meaning to ask you Drew… Why won't you talk to me in public anymore? You're always in a hurry somewhere or not the same boy I used to call my rival."

"It's not like I don't want to talk to you May…" Drew said. "I want you to raise your voice and be strong. I know that you are. I don't want to see you humiliated like you were when you last talked to me… You know, on EE."

"You know what Drew? You've taught me more information than anyone else has in my entire life. I will take your advice and stand tall."

"Awesome."

Drew jumped on his bed and motioned for May to follow him. The young girl crept onto the bed and he put an arm around her. May felt the warmth of his body passing into her and she felt…safe. May leaned on him as he opened another book and opened it up with more reading passages, analogies, and analyses. The two coordinators began to read it together and May still felt his strong arm over her body.

"May, we should enter the Winter Talent show Solidad hosts every year. Everyone needs to be in pairs of male and female to make a great performance," Drew said suddenly.

"That sounds great! I could finally get to perform like back in our contest days!" May squealed excitedly.

Immediately as May spoke those words, the door banged open. The young brunette jumped slightly with Drew's arm still around her body. She looked at the doorway and the fuming and angry boy walked in. His eyes were tired and looked dead as he was still definitely drunk.

"What are you doing with my girl?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I will definitely try to update sooner, since I have been receiving a lot more pleasant reviews lately :) thank you and thank you again. I thought the scene were Drew is trying to help May with some poetry could be cute. AAAnyway, I hope you have enjoyed my story and future chapters are to come!

Have I give you enough clues? See if you can guess who the admin is xD


	6. Blizzards of a Sunny Morning

**Excelsior Emerald Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 6: Blizzards of a Sunny Morning**

* * *

"May get back to your room," Drew said dangerously. "He's too out of it to know what he's doing."

"Okay, be careful," May said worriedly.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Brendan shouted angrily.

Brendan dived down at May, but Drew was quick and jumped before her. Brendan was almost pinning Drew against the floor and had a broken bottle in his hand. May screamed in fear as a piece of glass nearly missed his right eye and cut his skin just below it. The brunette tried to pull Brendan off of him, but he didn't know his own strength and Brendan pushed May harshly. The girl hit the bed behind her and hurt her wrist. Drew looked at May and then angrily at Brendan.

Within an instant, Drew crept his foot under Brendan's stomach and kicked as hard as he could. The master coordinator saw Brendan's eyes widen as he flew up and back from with impact of Drew's kick. The white-haired boy landed in the open-doored bathroom and hit his shoulder. The trainer recoiled in pain as Drew got up and slammed the door in front of them. May grabbed a nearby chair and pressed it under the door knob.

"May, your wrist!" Drew shouted. "It's broken...hold on."

Drew rushed over to his cabinet and pulled out an emergency first-aid kit and May winched in pain as he worked on her hand. Soon enough… the pain definitely decreased and the girl looked gratefully at the hand-working young man she had called 'rival.' Finally, as he finished wrapping the last few bandages around her soft hand, they both stared into each other's eyes.

"You shouldn't have…look what happened to your wrist!" Drew shouted.

"A drunk Brendan is more than you can handle by yourself," May said firmly. "I think I will turn in for the night. Let him out once he's clean and sober."

"All right. Good night, May," Drew said with a weak smile.

May couldn't help herself as she kissed him lightly on his cheek. For the first time, in a long time, he felt his face burning deep crimson as he tried to brush off the emotion. May smiled back as she slid her card as a key and her door automatically opened. Drew waved his hand and the door flew in front of May once more, and her rival soon disappeared behind the dark door. The young brunette then kicked off her shoes and fell onto her bed.

--

"Hi Mom, there's a winter talent show and I need to see which Pokemon I will be using. Oh, by the way! Ash, Misty, and Brendan are here as well," May said cheerfully through the screen.

"Oh really? How's Brendan doing? I haven't seen him in the longest time!" Caroline said happily.

"Oh…" May said as she faltered off…thinking about last night. "He's doing fine, I guess."

"Okay, I'll send your Pokemon right over," her mother said as the screen turned off.

The nearby transmitter soon glowed a bright yellow and many Pokeballs came rolling out. May strung them all on her fashionable belt and walked out into the sunshine. In a few minutes, she was going to meet Drew and decide which Pokemon to use. The cool crisp air hit her face as she smelled the beautiful aroma of fresh morning flowers.

"May!" someone called out.

The girl turned around as the boy ran towards her. She winced back as he did.

"May, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't hurt you, did I?" the boy said sadly. "Really May, I wasn't myself. I'm sorry."

"Brendan… you broke my wrist. Look!" May shouted, waving her hand before his eyes.

"I'm really sorry May…" Brendan whispered. "Please forgive me. I want us to be friends again."

May looked into his deep saddened eyes and she soon saw the young boy she grew up with. He lowered his body and kneeled into the dirt. Brendan face faced the dirt as May turned around and whispered… _Please_.

"Brendan," May said. "I forgive you, but promise me one thing. Don't ever drink again."

"Okay!" Brendan said as his eyes lit up. "I promise you, May. But May… I also came here to ask if you…uh…er…wanted to uh… there is a talent-"

"Oh," May said softly. "I'm sorry, but I already have a partner."

The boy nodded wordlessly trying to put on a fake smile as he walked away. May knew she had hurt his feelings…but she could not break her promise to Drew. The master coordinator _had _indeed, asked her first. May waited patiently as a dark shadow appeared in the forest behind her. On this bright sunny morning? May turned around to see the young and handsome jade-eyed boy staring back into her.

"Huh… I'd think you would've agreed to be his partner for the winter show," Drew said wistfully.

"I can't break my word," May said brightly.

"If you really want to May, you can," Drew said solemnly. "It's really up to you."

"Drew, I will not break my word and besides, I was really looking forward to this," May replied.

"All right, now let's see your Pokemon," Drew said with a faint smile.

May threw out all her Pokeballs and a great flash of white light appeared simultaneously. Drew's eyes widened, seeing all the great Pokemon May has caught since their years as kids. May smiled proudly as her Pokemon stretched and started to play around. She looked back at Drew, and he smirked the way he usually did. The boy flicked his hair out of his handsome eyes and looked into her beautiful eyes...

"Everyone," May said. "Meet Drew."

"What do you have in your hand? You forgot to send out that Pokemon," Drew said skeptically.

"Oh…heh, well I can't let this one leave its Pokeball just yet. It doesn't listen to me, and creates a lot of damage when it's out," May said grimly.

"Let it out, I have my Flygon with me. We should be able to handle ourselves. I want to see your rarest Pokemon, May," Drew said with a comforting voice.

The girl swallowed her pride and gripped the Pokeball hardly. It began to shake in her hand as she threw it out. With a blinding flash of light, a Pokemon appeared instantaneously. Drew's eyes widened as the Pokemon curled up and looked angrily at May. May had the look of fear in her eyes as the Pokemon started to concentrate a large Hyper Beam for her. The boy quickly reacted and pulled her down to the ground… The impact of the Hyper Beam hit the trees behind them and quickly obliterated them.

"A Dragonair?!" Drew shouted in disbelief. "How powerful is it?"

"I don't know! He will never let me battle with him!" May shouted back. "I found it lost and abandoned, so I caught it and took it to the Pokemon center a few months ago! But then she attacked me and I forced him to go back into his Pokeball. The entire center was damaged!"

"All right, we may need a little more help…" Drew said as he reached for his Pokeball… Crap… he left Flygon back at his mansion! Wait… there was still one Pokemon who was powerful enough, and answered to his call.

"What are you doing?" May asked in disbelief.

Drew whistled as hard as he could and the sound echoed throughout the trees and mountains. A cold chill blew through the school as Dragonair did not stop her Hyper beam of destruction. May looked up as the sky grew dark and it began to snow. The wind was dreadful and the morning sun was blocked out by the angry clouds. What Pokemon did Drew call upon? May screamed as she saw the beautiful Pokemon flying swiftly down in a glide of silver wind.

"Articuno!" Drew shouted. "Stop Dragonair!"

"You have an Articuno?!" May shouted.

Immediately, the legendary bird of the icy winds and snowy winters stood right before Dragonair. The dragon Pokemon aimed a Hyper beam at the bird, but the majestic Articuno's wings only glowed bright and the Hyper beam was deflected and dispersed. The Dragonair looked into Articuno's angry eyes and knew that she had met her match. Half-heartedly, the dragon Pokemon recoiled and Articuno stopped the command of snow. Only a light layer of snow appeared on the grassy ground as the sun reappeared, shedding rays on everyone.

"How did you get a legendary bird?" May asked incredulously.

"I was hiking up the mountains and fell gravely in the snow. I was trying to strengthen my Absol's endurance, but couldn't exactly handle it myself. Absol and I collapsed in the snow and Articuno helped us out. After we woke up, we found out this Articuno was easily proud and challenged us to a battle on top of the mountain," Drew said softly.

"Cuno!" the bird cried happily.

"Absol and I worked hard to defeat Articuno and when we did, Articuno never felt as if she could ever fight again. We helped Articuno grow strong again, and she said she would help us if ever we needed it," Drew said proudly as he stroked Articuno's neck.

"Wow… Well, I guess we should try to find out which Pokemon we're going to use."

"You know…Articuno and Dragonair wouldn't make such a bad pair… They can make the best ice and water attacks the world can ever see…" Drew said thoughtfully.

"Bu-Bu-But we can't!" May stuttered. "Dragonair won't listen to me!"

"Dragonair!" Drew shouted commandingly. "Show me a Morning sun (this be an attack)!"

"Aiiir!" the dragon shouted in return. _Hell no!_

"Just try disobeying…" Drew said dangerously. His eyes shaking… Dragonair's eyes softened.

The beautiful and elegant dragon Pokemon concentrated all his energy and the pearl under his chin glowed a bright light. Almost immediately, the light from the sun turned brighter and tiny sparkles fell down onto the earth. It was the most beautiful Morning sun May ever saw as the light made her feel strong and happy.

"Dragonair, you could've done better than that," Drew replied wistfully. "We're entering the winter talent show and your attacks need to be more polished than that."

"Hey! Don't talk to Dragonair like that! That was the best- Hey!" May shouted.

Dragonair pushed May aside and floated over to Drew. The boy looked surprised as the Dragonair nudged Drew's arm. May looked furiously at the dragon… Drew patted its head softly and looked at May.

"This one just needs a little direction. Try being straightforward and commanding. Dragonair is an extremely proud Pokemon, May. If you try pampering him, his anger will increase. He wants his power to be noticed, May. You need to expect more from Dragonair and not just as a friend, but a true battling companion who won't let you down."

"Is that true, Dragonair?" May asked with a quivering voice. "You just didn't like me because I was too soft and that I cared about every scratch you got?"

"Dra…" the Pokemon replied. _Whatever bitch…_

"Articuno! Arti-" the magnificent bird cried. _Calm your language, or-_

"All right, May you use Dragonair and I will use Articuno for the contest. So c'mon, get familiar with your Pokemon. It's only a few days away," Drew said with a gentle smile.

The boy pushed the mighty dragon towards May, and reluctantly, the dragon obeyed. May breathed a sigh of relief as she and Drew were about to make the best show ever.

--

Days turned into weeks and Drew was hard at work. May did not stop him and she worked with Dragonair day and night, trying to get the unruly beast to listen to her. If she wasn't able to control Dragonair in the contest, she would humiliate herself to no end… wait, she wasn't afraid of humiliating herself, she was afraid for him… Drew's reputation. As the final day grew closer, Drew and May worked diligently together in perfecting their moves.

"Dragonair! Listen to me!" May shouted in vain. "Use Bubblebeam!"

"Dragonairrr!" _Over my dead body._

"May! I still hear confusion in your voice! Say it like you mean it!" Drew shouted at her.

"Okay…" she started. Her mind calmed… It was her move and Articuno was flying high in the sky… Dragonair needed to cooperate with May to pull off the finale… It would be just amazing if she could-

"May!!" Drew shouted.

"Dragonair! Use Bubblebeam, NOW!" May shouted commandingly… No, Drew was right. She was too soft on her Pokemon…Now she needed to prove herself.

"May look!" Drew shouted in awe.

The girl looked up and Dragonair did it amazingly… There was no better Bubblebeam that that. As the deadly arsenal of bubbles fell onto the icy field, she realized it… They were ready for the competition.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ack, i meant to upload last week, but somehow forgot :) hahah hope this chapter was as fun to read as the others. Keep reviewing! There's a lot happening in the talent show on this next chapter!


	7. True Beauty and Strength

**Excelsior Emerald Academy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 7: True Beauty and Strength**

* * *

"Nervous?" Drew asked softly.

May nodded vigorously. Drew wrapped his hand around hers and held it close. It was the day of the Winter Talent show and they have been practicing for a long time. Now, Dragonair and Articuno were flawless. May was wearing her Excelsior uniform with a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck to keep her from the icy coldness of winter. Drew warmed her shaking hand and she felt the same feeling as the time he wrapped his arm around her in his dormitory. Suddenly, Solidad got to the microphone.

"Welcome students, to the Winter Talent contest and I hope everyone is prepared to perform. Our judges, Nurse Joy, Contesta, and Sukizo are here to judge the performances given by each and every coordinator. Now let's go ahead and start! Also hot chocolate is over there…" Solidad announced.

"Hey I will go get us some. It'll help you calm down," Drew said hopefully as he left.

"Okay, thanks!" May shouted at him with joy.

Never in her life had she felt as if Drew had acknowledged her existence. She needed to try as hard as she could to keep up his recognition… She sat back in her chair as someone tapped her on her shoulder. As she opened her eyes, she saw that she was surrounded by Excelsior girls.

"After this, you will have no more contact with Drew," one of them said poisonously.

"Who are you to stop me?" May retorted.

"Drew is going out on a date with me later," another said pompously. "And I don't want my future husband to have any more contact with you. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, May. Does Brianna ring a bell?"

"May!" Drew shouted from a distance. "We're up!"

--

"And now for Drew and his lovely friend, May!" Solidad shouted into the micro.

"C'mon out!" Drew and May shouted simultaneously.

With a bright white light appearing before them, a gentle array of ice appeared out of the Pokeballs. In an instant, the great rare dragon Pokemon appeared next to the legendary bird of winter. Everyone gasped for it was difficult to see either Pokemon, let alone seeing them perform. The sparkles of ice shattered all across the stage as Articuno shot a powerful yet graceful Ice beam towards the ground.

"Would you look at that!" Solidad said in amazement. "A tremendously rare pair of Pokemon working together to give the best towards their coordinators! And Articuno is creating a beautiful platform of ice and mini glaciers on the side!"

"Dragonair! Bubblebeam!" May shouted commandingly.

A plethora of blue-silver bubbles shot out and they glided elegantly across the frozen stage. May was about to explode with happiness as it took Dragonair a very long time to master that move perfectly. Articuno followed up with an amazing Icy Wind blowing the bubbles in every direction and onto the crowd. The chill of wind looked more amazing than a silver wind as the crowd cheered in amazement. May couldn't help herself and hugged Drew while screaming in happiness.

--

"And second place," Solidad read off the card. "Dawn and Paul with Pachirisu and Electabuzz!"

Applause. Drew and May were sitting in the audience as Dawn and Paul both walked up and gratefully accepted the trophy. May waved to Dawn and the two girls smiled at each other. Finally… Solidad was going to announce the first place winner… May crept her hand close to Drew's and held it tightly. The boy felt the nervousness in her slight touch and chuckled to himself.

"First place winners are…" Solidad paused. "May and Drew with Dragonair and Articuno!!"

The boy couldn't stop himself. He held May's hips and swung her up. May couldn't even believe the moment as he let her down and she hugged him so close to her body. Tears of happiness streamed out of May's eyes as the most applause she had ever heard in her life followed her name. The boy smiled happily as they parted and walked up to the stage, hand in hand.

"You deserve it. The judges gave you two, 130 points. I wasn't even sure how that happened," Solidad said with a smile. "Good job to both of you."

"Oh crap, May I have to go right now. I'll meet you at your dorm in ten minutes," Drew said.

--

May was walking briskly down the hall towards her dorm as she heard a voice… Annoying…light…Brianna… Definitely. May peeked behind a corner as she saw the girl…and Drew. The young brunette did not notice before, but the girl had grown. Her hair was much longer and curled at the ends. Still a red-head with blue eyes but much more mature. May sighed…she still had a crush on him after all these years.

"Thanks," Drew said.

"You are amazing…" she said dreamily… She had caught a glimpse of May standing at the corner. She decided it would be perfect to break them up… "You always go farther with me than any other guy I know."

"Wha-" Drew said with confusion… Entirely different subject than what they were talking on. He looked behind him… "May!"

She ran…as fast she could. She ran from him, she ran from herself, she ran and ran…until she bumped into-

"May!" the boy shouted.

"Get out of my way, Brendan!" she shouted. "This doesn't concern you."

"Hey! I know if something is bothering you," the boy declared. "Is it Drew? Did he hurt you?"

May could only simper. Brendan probably didn't realize what he was doing, but she put his hand around her neck. He pulled her close… May felt him, but didn't stop him. He pressed his lips to hers and May kissed him back. The brunette did not even recognize herself as she passionately kissed him back. May lifted her soft hand and touched his cheek as suddenly, she heard something…

"May!" a voice shouted. Definitely Drew.

"Get away from me!" May shouted as she pushed Brendan aside and quickly slid the card through the reader. Her door automatically opened and she ran inside. Brendan smiled...

Dawn looked in confusion as May ran immediately to the sink. She turned on the faucet and the water began to run. The young girl splashed water onto her face. The coordinator from Sinnoh got off her laptop and went over to the bathroom. May just kept splashing cold water onto her face until Dawn shut the water off.

"May! What's gotten into you?!" Dawn shouted.

"H-he-he…" May stuttered. "He kissed me!!"

"Aw, that's so sweet. Drew and May…" Dawn said dreamily. "I wouldn't think you'd be-"

"No! Brendan!" May shouted.

"Oh…" Dawn said after a pause… "And I'm guess you're trying to wash the taste of him out?"

"Yeah," May said as she turned the water back on. 

_Doorbell-_

"I'll get it. You finish up washing Brendan out of your system," Dawn said jokingly.

The blue-haired coordinator walked over towards the door and looked through the peephole. There she saw a young handsome coordinator with green hair and smile that could light up an entire city. Drew… Dawn backed away from the door as May walked out and looked through the door as well. She gasped.

"May, I know you're in there. I just want to explain," he said heavily.

"Let him, May," Dawn whispered. May nodded sequentially. "I'll disappear for a bit."

The girl from Petalburg City slowly opened the door and Dawn walked out. The boy walked in and closed the door behind him. The two coordinators sat on May's bed…

"Brianna was giving me a book I asked her to order for me. It was a sudden change of subject I didn't even know about. Then I saw you… and I'm sorry if that upset you May," Drew said solemnly.

"It's okay," May said after a while. "I shouldn't have overreacted. It's just…Brianna told me before that you were meeting her on a date tonight. Plus she has gotten prettier over the years."

"Hah," Drew laughed. "She's only at Excelsior because her parents bribed the school by donating a swimming pool. She actually asked my parents to borrow some money as they were friends. Brianna's not rich, but she likes to act like it. But you May… you've gotten here without connections or money, just your own talent. That's what I like about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You never give up. No matter how hard it is and you're gentle and caring. You are you and you never want to be anyone else. That's what I love," Drew said with a warm voice.

"Drew…I have to get something off my conscience."

"I'm here, and I'm not leaving."

"I love you! I have always loved you and I wish that if it weren't for your reputation here, I'd ask for you to be my boyfriend! I was too naive when we were kids, but I always wanted to say something!" May shouted very quickly and turned red immediately.

There was silence. May closed her eyes and she didn't want to see Drew's face when she said these words. Drew's eyes widened… thinking she would never have the guts to say something so bold, although he smiled gratefully. Softly, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes opened softly and she looked beside her.

"May…do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say those words? And if it ruins my reputation to be with you, I'll let it die," Drew said.

Suddenly, he grabbed the brunette and kissed her passionately. Their eyes met and May's saddened face suddenly turned bright and cheery. May hugged him closely and Drew held her back as well. No mistakes this time… No getting up and leaving… No Brianna or Brendan… Just the two of them. Drew finally felt whole as he held the girl he loved most, carefully in his arms.

Outside, Dawn had peeked through the cracks of the door. _Hmmm…_ she thought questioningly. _Kissing two guys in one night? You are one hell of a coordinator May. _

In the dormitory a few stories down, a girl with long red hair sat on her bed looking at a picture of Drew and his Pokemon. _There's only a few things left to do after I tear May away from Drew. Only a short amount of time before the big ball comes up. _Brianna laughed evilly to herself as she put the photo frame of a picture of her and May down.

In Drew's dormitory, Brendan was smiling towards himself and humming as well. He thought about the magical kiss he and May shared. The girl was totally in love with him. _I can't wait until the ball. It's only a week before the grand ball and I need to ask her before anyone else does. What should I wear? What is she wearing?..._

A person typed furiously on the laptop under the name 'admin.' This person's mouth twisted into a smile as they received a picture of May and Drew together in May's dormitory.

_Spotted, lonely boy but definitely a hot guy finally found the princess May of his dreams. Too bad at Excelsior, your secrets and scandals are always revealed. I wonder how long the two will last, considering every girl in the school is still after Drew. And May, please know that every girl is going to stop at nothing to get him. Well, as for me, I will be watching out for our next contest at Excelsior. Remember, the posters say, whoever can find the cutest way of asking someone out will win the title of King and Queen at the grand ball. I wonder what our hottie Drew will think of? Besides, Gary and Darra, along with Ash and Misty, and Dawn and Paul, and don't forget our grand battlers Jimmy and the great star coordinator Marina are competing in the same show. Good luck, for the fun's just starting._

XOXO

--

**Author's Note:** Ahhhh yes, finally May confesses her feelings, but with Brendan knowing that she kissed him first, how will things play out. I for one, do not think Brendan will let May go that easily. But I shall not spoil :) watch for the next chapter! and REVIEW plz!

arigatou :D


	8. Glass Roses Break Easily

**Excelsior Emerald Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 8: Glass Roses Break Easily**

* * *

"Did you hear? Yeah! Drew finally found a girl he likes!"

May was holding Drew's hand as they walked down the halls of the grand school. The girl had felt like a new person as people started to notice her. People started to say 'hi' and commented on how lucky she was. Truly, May felt as if she were the luckiest girl in the world. The brunette walked around with a smile on her face as Drew held her hand, walking confidently across the school.

"May!" someone shouted.

"Brendan?" May asked. "Hey Drew, I'll catch up with you at lunch."

"All right," he said as he let go her hand and walked off.

"May!" Brendan said with a smile. "EE is finally wrong! They said you are with Drew!"

"Uhm, no Brendan. I am with Drew," May said with happiness.

Brendan's smiling face suddenly turned grave as she spoke those words. She looked questioningly at him as he grabbed her hand and led them away. Students began to stare as Brendan looked angrily at the brunette.

"Hey! Brendan! Let go!" May shouted.

"We need to talk in private."

The white-haired boy led May into an empty classroom as he looked out at the window. May looked really confused as he sighed deeply. His deep eyes stared back as he turned around and faced his childhood friend.

"May what about last night?" Brendan asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What about it?"

"What about our great kiss?" he asked.

"Whoa, Brendan. If you don't recall, you were the one who kissed me without my permission!" May exclaimed. "You should be happy I forgive you. You stole my first kiss."

"But…I thought that we…" Brendan said slowly.

"Oh no…You thought that we…" May said after a pause. "Look I'm really sorry. I know we were childhood friends, but we just can't. I mean, I really like Drew."

"Uh huh…well you'd better hope I don't tell him about last night then…" Brendan said threateningly under his breath.

"It was just a small kiss, I don't think he'd be angry," May said out loud, not believing it herself. "But Brendan, I'm begging you. Please don't tell him."

"Yeah, yeah," Brendan said in a heavy voice. "Just go to your next class."

May smiled hopefully at the boy who tried to avoid her eyes. The girl placed her hand on the door knob and looked back at him. Brendan looked like he was on the verge of tears but held it in for the sake of himself. May hated to see him like this, but she knew that it couldn't have been helped.

"Brendan, you'll always be my friend. Just please, don't tell him. I don't want to hurt him."

The door closed behind her as she left and Brendan was stuck staring at the desk. His eyes soon grew angry with fire. Brendan clenched his hands tightly and his teeth started to grind. He had loved May, and she had just turned her back on him, hoping he'd just keep her secret? Hell no. The white-haired boy turned around and knew that she just couldn't keep pushing him away. Not ever…

"Hey, Brendan. Let's make a deal," a poisonous voice said from behind.

The boy turned around to see a long haired red head with teal eyes. She was carrying her books and looked mischievously at the Pokemon trainer from Hoenn.

"Uhm, Brianna. How much did you hear?" Brendan asked nervously.

"Enough to intrigue me. Besides I was thinking about…total social destruction for Drew and May. How does that sound to you?"

"Count me in."

--

"Hey, Gary! Darra!" Drew called out.

"Drew! Come sit with us," Darra shouted out as Gary placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Is May joining you? Congrats on finally getting the words out," Gary snickered. "It took Ashy boy a long time before he realized his feelings for Misty. And Jimmy here, hah that kid grew as red as a tomato for Marina."

"Haha, that's Ash," Drew said as he high-fived Gary. "And that definitely sounds like Jimmy."

"Oh stop being such a loser. It took you a long time to tell me you loved me," Darra said with a pout. "And as I recall you-"

"Uh, so Drew," Gary cut into her sentence. "How are you going to ask her out to the ball? Maybe I can help you out."

"Don't you and Darra want to be King & Queen of the ball? If you help me then you might not-"

"You're not telling me you actually care now are you?" Gary said skeptically. "That stuff is crap. The night is supposed to be just about you two anyway. That's why I don't care if I ask Darra out with a million heart shaped balloons or not. It's just about us."

"Yeah, you're right," Drew said giving in.

The boy helped it in a glass case in his pocket. His secret to asking May out to the ball. It was childish, it was corny, but he didn't care. Drew blushed as he gripped it tightly in his hand. Darra and Gary were sitting across from him with Solidad along with Jimmy and Marina. The technical 'cool' group. Drew congratulated Jimmy for he was going to participate in the League of Battles as Drew was entered into the Contest League.

"So how are you going to ask her?" Jimmy said after a while, grinning at Drew's red face.

"I was thinking…" Drew said.

"Hi!" May shouted out of nowhere.

The emerald-eyed boy was about to draw out his glass box although May just appeared right next to him, smiling and naive as ever. Marina, Jimmy, Gary, and Darra, waved at her and May finally felt as if she now had a voice in the school.

"Man I'm starving. Classes are killing me. What about you Marina? I've seen you do really well in the Sinnoh contests and congrats on making the League Contests! Drew's doing that too!" May shouted happily.

"Yeah, it's a real honor," Marina said gratefully. "If Jimmy wins the League Battles he will finally reach his ambition and become a Pokemon master."

"Really? Jimmy, hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm May. You must be really good to get into the League Battles. I wonder if Ash is doing that too," May said thoughtfully.

"It's nice to meet you May. I feel like I know you. Haha, must be because Drew has mentioned you a million times already," Jimmy said with a smile ignoring Drew's angry eyes. "Ash…Ash…oh that kid. I met him a while back and I wish he could get into the battles, but I don't think he has made a point to talk to the professors who teach at Excelsior. In many ways, he's kinda shy."

"Yeah that sounds like Ash now. He was such a loud kid when he was young," May said.

"If he talked to his professors here, it might help. Well, I just really want to help the kids from New Bark Town. If I can just be a Pokemon master, I can use my title to change the world. I can get people to listen to me, and show that the lives kids of a small town do matter and-"

"Okay, off your happy pill," Marina said jokingly.

"No no, that sounds like great goal. Sadly, some people just want to be Pokemon masters just for their own goals. That sounds really cool Jimmy! I hope you win!" May said happily.

She could understand why theses people were as popular as they were. Drew was sweet and kind while he worked to be the Master Coordinator to be in inspiration for everyone. Marina wanted people to make others feel joy. Gary and Darra both wanted to be great researchers to change the world and help Pokemon and humans alike to grow in a better, more hopeful world. And there was Jimmy, who wanted to help the kids of his home town. May realized her own reason for being a coordinator, to show the true beauty of the world and help others gain confidence as she had.

Drew smiled at the young girl as he kept the glass case in his pocket, safe and sound. May was such an amazing girl. Suddenly, everyone's cell phone started to ring. May's included. The trainers, coordinators, and researchers, took out their cell phones and their eyes widened looking at the latest post from EE.

--

The girl with long red hair with curled ends leaned against the wall texting furiously onto her phone. She immediately sent it as she finished. The message went straight onto EE's website and everyone's phone began to ring. The white haired boy stood next to her, grinning as everyone else gasped in horror.

_Well in light of our last news on the new Prince and Princess of Excelsior, we have a new surprise._

_Late last night, before May had confessed her love to Drew, she had sinned. As the heat of the moment really allows one's emotions to show, our little princess kissed our fellow unknown student, Brendan. As much as you could say she was forced into it, she wasn't. Apparently something had happened and I'm not sure if our royal Prince Drew will accept this so lightly. Well this admin is truly wondering how many lives can May live? _

_We're all expecting something magical… or maybe not. _

"What the hell?!" a student exclaimed.

"This can't be right."

"Man, I feel bad for Drew… I wonder if he'll dump her?"

"All right!" Brianna shouted as she high-fived Brendan.

--

"Uh…" Drew said softly as he pocketed his phone. "I have to …uh…get to class. Solidad, you said I couldn't be late anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, but you have copious-" Solidad started.

"Wait, Drew-" May started.

"Yeah well…" Drew said like his mind had wandered. "Uhm, I …er… uhm… need Flygon to go on an errand for me, and I… yeah. Okay I'll catch you guys later."

The green-haired boy stood up and walked away, throwing his entire lunch into the trash can without even looking at it. The boy looked like his heart had been torn away from him as May got up and tried to follow him. The girl tried to push through the mobbing crowd, although the young man was easily lost in the hundreds of students pouring in and out of classrooms. Every student and teacher stared at her as if she been a player. Just playing on Drew's hopes and dreams. The disgusting looks May received, threw her off as she couldn't find the boy and ran back to her dormitory.

"Ack, I hate it when this kinda crap happens," Jimmy said angrily. "And they just got together too! It's hard enough to get the other to trust you, but it hasn't even been 24 hours yet!"

"We know what you mean, Jimmy," Darra said after a silence.

"Yeah I just hope that Drew can see past this. I've never seen that guy interested in anyone before, and if this happens, he may never love again," Marina said softly.

--

"Brendan!" May shouted angrily in the hall. Cut the crap, I thought you were going to keep it secret!" May shouted.

"I didn't say anything!" Brendan lied. "I don't even know how this got out! May I would never betray our promise together! You believe me don't you?"

"You were the only person who knew!" May screamed. "Only you!"

"Really?" Brendan asked skeptically. "You told no one else?"

May's angered mind flashed back… Dawn. The girl knew that her roommate knew and that she was a big fan of EE. Why would Brendan post it anyway? May's eyes watered as she realized the horrible truth. Dawn had a juicy piece of gossip and couldn't resist putting it onto her playful website. The brunette charged into her room and looked angrily at the blue-haired coordinator.

"You told EE and now Drew's not speaking to me!" May screamed.

"May what are you talking about? I would never-" Dawn started.

"Get out! I can't even stand looking at you!" May shouted through tears. "He was really the one, and you just_ had _to take him from me! I don't even know how Paul can stand you. You don't even have a heart!"

"That's enough!" Dawn shouted angrily. The girls' tempers were flaring and Dawn threw all of her stuff into a few suitcases and threw them out the door. May cringed a bit, looking at her intense anger in her eyes. "I don't know what the hell you've been told, but if you really think that way, I won't be here as a friend or anything!"

"Then go!" May shouted.

Dawn took all her suitcases and marched into a guest room. She locked the doors and everyone could hear soft crying and whimpering from inside. Everyone in the hall looked at May, shaking their heads and looking down on the poor, distraught girl. May locked her room and screamed into her pillow. _What the hell have I done?!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Argh forgot to post D oh well, yes i know.. quite a turn of events right? haha and to those who think dawn is the admin, have you changed your opinion? and those who think brendan is the admin- have you changed your opinion? and what about ash? misty? paul? jimmy? darra? gary? marina?

oh well i hope to finish this story soon and i know that there are lots of people who are waiting for that. THANKS! and please review!


	9. River of Tears and Hate

**Excelsior Emerald Academy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 9: River of Tears and Hate**

* * *

_Here we are once again. Too many stories to write, but so little time. And speaking of time, so much has happened within the last 48 hours._

_As angrily as she could, May screamed at Dawn, our very talented Sinnoh coordinator and the fight ensued with neither hot girl backing down a bit. In the end, Dawn packed her things for she couldn't stand the sight of May, and the feeling was mutual on May's side. Only question is, what will happen now? With May broken up with Drew in less than 24 hrs? With Dawn and her friendship with May? And what about the arrogant yet competent kid named Brendan?_

May took a seat in her first period class, hoping to explain things clearly to Drew. She scanned the room, only to find the whole class growing silent as she approached. The girl looked as if she were a ghost. Pale. Dawn looked wistfully at May from the back of the room, although sympathized as she saw her deeply saddened eyes. It looked like the brunette was crying all night long.

"Where's Drew?" May asked the class.

"Don't know," a kid responded apathetically.

"I can't stay here…" May said softly.

The girl swung the book bag over her shoulder and walked out. She couldn't go to class after everything that has happened. It hurt too much to sit in the seat next to his…imagining that they would be holding hands at the very moment if not for Dawn and her big mouth.

--

"Drew, don't you have 1st period to go to?" Solidad asked. "What are you still doing here?"

The boy was looking out to the blue waters as Solidad came up to him with her Lapras. Drew sighed as he was on a single rock in the ocean with his whole body drenched in ocean spray and water. Solidad looked sadly at the boy as he continued to stare into space as time flashed by. Drew dipped his hands into the cool water and felt the freshness touched his strong, rigid hands.

"I'm taking the whole day off, Solidad," Drew said mistily.

"Is this because of May?" the peach-haired woman asked.

"I've never been this humiliated in my life," Drew said shaking his head. "I can barely walk around campus anymore. Solidad, I'm going home after tonight."

"What? Tonight?" Solidad asked. "But the school year hasn't even ended."

"Doesn't matter. I want you to call the headmaster and say that I left for my family's business," Drew said softly.

"Drew, you cannot let EE tear you apart from your League Contest," Solidad said angrily.

"I'd really appreciate it if you leave, Solidad," Drew said with restrained anger.

"I don't care if I have to tie your ass to a chair and keep you here! You are not missing that League Contest after all the intense training you put your Pokemon through! I am not giving up on this because you are the youngest coordinator to ever compete. Do not let that go to waste!"

The peach-haired young woman left on her Lapras across the roaring ocean. Drew only looked silently onto the beautiful morning sky as he heard someone behind him. He did not turn and felt a shadow creep up onto his back, behind him. The green-haired boy did not stir, and felt the ocean spray running across his skin.

"Hey, Drew, I'm sorry about what happened," a voice said behind him.

"Brianna, it's not your fault," Drew said, immediately recognizing the voice.

"I know it isn't good to eavesdrop, but you can't go home," she said solemnly.

"How the hell would you know what I'm going through," Drew murmured softly.

"I don't. But I know that you cannot throw away your life and future for some girl. The League Contest is what you were made to do, and you can't just-" Brianna started.

"Brianna, you're a sweet girl, worrying about me like this," Drew said with a smile.

The red-head smiled back. She was standing on a small rock similar to Drew's. The emerald-eyed boy's face turned grave as a huge wave was right behind her. He shouted for her to look, but it was too late.

"Brianna!"

The gigantic wave crashed into her and Drew did not lose a single moment. He jumped into the water and scanned for the young girl. He found her, out cold and sinking into the depths of the sea. As fast as his arms and legs could carry him, he sped towards her, put her arm around his body and kicked. Quickly, she began to feel very heavy and the green-haired boy was losing his strength. Finally, in a last act of speed, he swam quickly over towards the sandy beach. Unfortunately, the boy forgot about his own needs and needed to come up for air. His vision blurred and he heard only a soft voice echoing in his ear. As he surfaced with Brianna, they landed on the sand, and Drew, hardly breathing.

"Drew!" she screamed. "Wake up!"

The boy did not lift open his eyes and the girl frantically pressed his chest. She went down and breathed into him, trying to give him some air. She pressed against his chest again, and finally, he coughed up a gulp of seawater. He breathed heavily and the red-headed girl sighed a breath of relief.

"You…you saved me," Drew said gasping for air.

"No, you saved me first," Brianna said with a warm smile.

"I guess we're square. And since you've helped me…" Drew said. "I don't think I will leave."

"Really?" Brianna squealed.

The girl, still drenched with seawater, hugged the boy tightly. Drew felt really warm and he could feel his face burning. He closed his eyes softly and placed his arms around Brianna as well.

--

"Hey, Solidad, do you know where Drew is?" May asked.

"I don't think he would want to be disturbed now," Solidad said, shifting her gaze on May.

"Please, I need to talk to him," May pleaded.

"Okay, he's out on the beach," Solidad said hesitantly.

May hurried over and opened the door in front of her. Solidad walked away and May walked through the sand, trying to see if she could find the green-haired boy. Her eyes fixed on a dark blur, as she ran up to it. As she walked closer, she realized it was Drew…and Brianna. Brianna was breathing into him, but from far away, May thought they were kissing. Drew sat up and the two coordinators hugged with wet sand all over their uniforms. Tears grew in May's eyes as Drew looked content and happy since their last mishap. The young brunette slowly walked away as Drew opened his eyes. He saw the young coordinator and shrugged. He was not going to allow his heart to be broken again.

"Hey, I know I don't have a very cutesy way of asking you to the ball, which will also not be chosen since no one else is here, but-" Drew started.

"You were wondering if I were to be free that night?" Brianna asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, since you know the question," Drew said with a smile.

"I'd love to!"

--

**Lunch Time**

"Hey May!" Ash shouted. "Over here!"

May again, hid her true feelings and brushed a smile across her face. She walked slowly towards the group, while all the other students started to stare in disgust once more. Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, and Brendan were all sitting beneath a great oak tree and May ignored the stares and sat next to her old childhood friend. Ash was eating hastily and his Pikachu as well. Misty laughed and Dawn looked skeptically at May.

"Thanks Ash, I'll be leaving now," Dawn said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait! Dawn!" May called out. "Hey, I'm really sorry about before. I was just so angry, and I'm just really really really sorry."

"Accept it," Paul said gruffly.

"That's easy for you to say," Dawn said angrily. "She yelled at me in front of everyone yesterday. She kicked me out of my own dorm, and I'm just supposed to accept that?!"

"Dawn," May started. "I really am truly sorry. I didn't mean the things I said. I'm an idiot, I'll give you that, but I really hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I really want you as my roommate again. I know our friendship is worth much more than a stupid website."

Dawn studied May's face carefully and relaxed. May had been going through a tough time. Not everyone can handle the stress of Excelsior. Dawn sat back down and smiled at May. Paul rolled his eyes and Ash laughed at the purple haired kid.

"Okay you are forgiven," Dawn replied happily.

"Hey, hey, I wanted to do this for the prom, so you guys have to watch and vote for me!" Ash shouted arrogantly.

"Haha, of course, we'll vote for you, Ash," May giggled.

"Misty, will you go to the ball with me?" Ash asked.

The clumsy boy brought out a ball with a ball capsule around it with a seal too. He handed it to Misty as the orange-haired girl opened it. Ina flash of gold and silver, a baby Eevee appeared in its place. The furry little creature jumped into Misty's arms with a little bow around his neck. Misty's eyes glittered with stars as she hugged Ash tightly. The black-haired trainer blushed deeply and his Pikachu laughed uncontrollably at his burning face. May, Dawn, Paul, and Brendan clapped in amazement as a student ran up to their group and took a picture.

"What are you doing?" May asked.

"This is how we try to judge who becomes King and Queen of the ball," the freshman answered.

"Definitely voting for you," Dawn laughed.

"Oh, hey, don't leave," Brendan called the freshman photographer boy.

"Hmm?" he answered back.

"I'm going to ask someone too," the white-haired boy grinned.

The trainer from Hoenn got down on his knees and opened three of his Pokeballs. May looked questioningly at him as two Jiggypuffs and one Wigglytuff appeared. Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul also looked puzzled as the three balloon Pokemon started a song.

"Ahh! Don't want to go to sleep!" Dawn said, covering her ears.

"Don't worry, this song was not meant to cast sleep," Brendan said, trying to find his beat and began to sing.

_There's something bout the way you look tonight_

_There's something bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. _

_There's something bout the way your lips invite,_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around. _

_And I want you to be mine and if u need a reason why,_  
(The Way – Clay Aiken)

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Brendan asked finally reaching his hand out to the brunette. The freshman boy immediately snapped a picture.

She wanted to scream yes. She wanted to forget about Drew and those troubles. She wanted to just hang out with her old friend. But something wouldn't allow her to scream out those words. Drew. The word echoed in her mind over and over again. She loved Drew. She could not just forget about him like that. But forcefully, she nodded. She couldn't speak the words, but she nodded, hoping to get her revenge on the boy later.

"Yes!" Brendan yelled in excitement and held the girl closely to his body.

"I will go with you," May said through restrained tears.

--

**Two Weeks Later, the Night of the Ball**

"I'm so excited!" Dawn screamed. "I have too many dresses, which one should I wear?"

"Is going with Paul that exciting? I always see him off to a side, not wanting to join in the fun," May said, trying to forget her troubles.

"Oh, he's a real romantic if you get close enough," Dawn said, curling the sides of her hair.

"Yeah, that sounds right," May said with a grin.

"What about you and Drew?" Dawn asked. "If you ask me, I don't think you're quite over him and vice versa as well."

"Well I can't help it now. Every time we try something, something else gets in the way," May said softly. "That's why I don't think we were meant to be."

"But you going out with Brendan was just an excuse for revenge," Dawn said softly. "I can see it in your eyes, May. You aren't going out with Brendan because you want him. It's for revenge for Drew."

"I don't know how- …you're right," May said after a while. "But I saw him and Brianna hugging on the beach right after our breakup. Tell me what I'm supposed to think of that."

"I don't know what you're supposed to think, but maybe you should talk to him tonight. Maybe he'll explain himself more."

"In front of Brianna?"

"Yeah, that'll show him that you're not afraid," Dawn said with a smile. "Now hurry and take a shower so I can right after you."

May nodded and walked into the bathroom. Was Dawn right? Should she really confront Drew in front of Brianna? The brunette did not know as her mind was all jumbled and confused. The girl quickly stepped into the shower as her troubles lay not so far ahead. It was finally the night. The night that would trump all nights. The night she would finally talk to Drew as she had been aching to do so for two whole weeks.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahhh yes the biiig night. Soo, I am terribly sorry for posting this like a whole month late, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway and I promise to update the next chapter within a week, because that (in my POV) is the most intense and crazy chapter yet! PLEASE REVIEW! and leave your suggestions !


	10. For You I Will Part 1

**Excelsior Emerald Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 10: For You I Will (Part 1)  
**

* * *

"Hey we're still on good terms, right?" the white-haired trainer asked as he looked back at his roommate.

The green haired coordinator put on a deep silver tie and a dark jet black tuxedo over his white suit shirt. He checked his collars and looked at the corsage on the table. He wondered deeply and sighed softly. The beautiful rose was a deep dark red and he looked at it wistfully. He always pictured it to be on May's wrist…but-

"Hey," Brendan said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…we're good," Drew said sadly.

"You aren't mad cuz I stole your girl right?" Brendan asked with a grin.

"She was never my girl," Drew replied.

The coordinator hated this more than anything… Arrogance. Sure he was once like that, but after a string of lost battles, he learned that the attitude had to change. Gary had taught him that. Brendan was still smirking and looking at the time. It was only about a few minutes from the time he said he would pick May up. Drew's anger died as he walked by Brendan and slid his ID card through the slot. The door opened almost instantaneously. The emerald-eyed boy stopped and slightly turned his head.

The top coordinator walked two steps out as the door across from him opened. A young and beautiful girl was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a strapless, long dress with layered ruffles of black and white towards the bottom. Drew looked the tips of her slender feet wearing pearl-white high heels. He looked into her sapphire eyes with a kindness in his emerald ones.

May looked back at him and never saw a more handsome figure. His eyes were filled with the same serenity she had fallen for. His deep black tuxedo made the young man even more attractive. Unfortunately, she lost her breath and a deep crimson blush crept across her face. Drew looked at her puzzled, but then moved aside as he closed his eyes and Brendan stepped out from behind him.

"May! You look beautiful tonight!" Brendan shouted in glee.

"Uh, thanks Brendan… You too…" May said with a forced smile.

"Am I missing anything?" Dawn asked, poking May from the back.

The young brunette turned around and saw the Dawn. The blue-haired coordinator from Sinnoh was wearing a peachy pink dress and looked very cute. Drew chuckled to himself as he walked towards May. Brendan raised an eyebrow as Drew bowed. He reached out and took May's hand. Dawn beamed… Drew knew that May was trying to gather to courage to speak to him.

May could feel her face blush even more as the boy kissed her hand. Drew felt her soft skin brush against his lips. The green-haired coordinator lifted his face slowly and looked into her eyes. The feeling was mutual as he lifted his head up again and-

"Shouldn't you go find your date now?" the white-haired boy said hastily.

"What? er…Okay," Drew said.

The handsome young boy then walked away. May reached out her hand to him, although she knew that he would never turn back. Brendan mistook this as he caught her hand out before her and handed her a corsage. May looked nervously at it, but then smiled once more. This was a night to remember right? Dawn sighed behind her. Why was fate playing against May and Drew?

"All right, shall we go?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah," May replied.

"Hey, I'm going to go with Ash, Misty, and Paul on Ash's Lapras. Are you two coming or do you have another mode of transportation?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" May shouted happily.

--

May stared at the amazing palace before her. Technically it was a vineyard, but the most magical of all. The young girl's eyes sparkled at the glittering rows of grapes by the side of the well-lit dream-like palace. Ash, Misty, May, Brendan, Dawn, and Paul all walked in through the magnificent mahogany doors.

"Wow, Drew has spared no expense…" Dawn said in a dreamy voice.

"What do you mean?" May asked, trying to be careful not to trip… These shoes were…difficult.

"Well technically, our class was supposed to raise the money for our dance, but since Drew offered to pay for it all, our treasury went to building contest and battling stages in Excelsior," Dawn explained.

The brunette walked inside and looked around. It was a magical night… The halls were decorated with sweet scented candles and there were tables covered with silk covers with a small bottle of apple cider for each person. May's eyes gleamed at the crystal stone. Someone shone a light towards it and a blast of beautiful rainbow colors lit the room. The young girl walked forward and couldn't help her sadness… She was supposed to go here with Drew. Deep down, she wondered if he did all this for her… May took a seat at the front table right below Drew, who stood stoically on the stage.

"Welcome, juniors of Excelsior Emerald Academy. I am Drew, for those who do not know, and I have been your class president for the last three years," Drew announced.

May soon heard an eruption of applause and cheers. She sat quietly towards herself, and thumbed around with her corsage.

"The theme of tonight's dance is 'For You I Will' and we're going to show Excelsior that we will throw the best junior prom ever!" Drew shouted.

More applause and louder cheers. Drew smiled as May looked up at him. Was there something in the air? May herself was always good at being oblivious to these things.

"And before we start our night, I have the great honor of presenting this year's Prom King and Queen," Drew started and soon paused. "Jimmy and Marina!"

Jimmy walked up the stage with Marina as the two stood up on stage and the emerald haired boy placed a crown on Jimmy's head and Darra placed one on Marina's. Jimmy looked at Marina and Marina stared back into him. Suddenly, Jimmy embraced Marina and they kissed passionately. Everyone started to holler and scream loudly. May stood up and applauded them as tears came out of her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was of joy, or it she was saddened because Drew vowed with her to get that title.

"Now, I've been talking for way too long," Drew said. "All right, as class president! Here's my gift to you!"

The music blasted out of the speakers and May got up from her seat. She couldn't enjoy this night with Brendan. Her heart hurt too much for anything right now. The young brunette lifted her dress slightly so it would not drag across the floor and walked towards the beautiful balcony.

--

"Drew?" May asked softly.

She hadn't realized it, but the young green haired coordinator was sitting off the edge of the balcony, staring out into the skies. Everyone else was inside dancing and having fun. The boy had a bottle of apple cider in his hands and he chugged it down like beer. May walked over to the damaged boy and stared into his once lively, now blank eyes.

"Drew," May called out.

"What?" the boy replied coldly.

"I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry for what happened with Brendan that same night. But he's the one who kissed me, not the other way around. I tried to get away from him as soon as possible, then you showed up in my dorm," May explained softly.

"It's not that," Drew said finally.

"What?" May asked, totally confused.

"I did this all for you May. The vineyard, the decorations, the candles, the crystal, this balcony, everything…" Drew said hazily. "I just wished we could've… could've-"

"Came here together?" May asked hopefully.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go in? Have some fun?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine out here."

"Where's Brendan?" Drew asked. "Thought he should be drooling all over you now."

"I'm feeling just dirty about that, thanks," May said annoyingly, but then smiled.

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty? As I recall, that thing in Goldenrod-" Drew said with a cocky grin.

"Be quiet. That was only because that…necklace you gave me fell in the swamp…" May reminisced.

Drew laughed at his own comment and sipped his cider once again. May brushed away strands of hair from his eyes, like he used to do when they were kids. May sat down next to him and placed her hand on his cheek. The brunette pulled the bottle away from his mouth and leaned into him. She kissed his lips passionately and the boy kissed back. Neither wanted to pull away or look away. May had fallen into his charm and his spell as she held his face tightly towards hers.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Drew felt some fist fly across his face. May opened her eyes and saw Brendan punch Drew. The brunette screamed as the green haired boy hit the stone wall behind him. May saw every inch of the scene in slow motion. Blood had trickled down his head and he gently, fell off the balcony. Plummeting to his death, May screamed again and tried to catch him. His hands slipped through her grasp and the boy with green hair, fell…

"Drew!" May shouted. "DREW!"

She glimpsed Drew fall through towards the darkness and tears formed in her eyes once again. His head was bleeding and he fell down from the fourteenth story of the building. The brunette started to scream and cry at the same time, praying that Drew would be okay.

"May! May!" Brendan said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Get the hell away from me!" May screamed as she tried to rush towards the elevator. "DREW! DREW!!"

"May! Stop!" Brendan shouted.

The music was insanely loud and it was lucky for Brendan that no one could hear May screaming. He ran up to her and clasped his hand over her mouth. May tried to scream, but it was all muffled and she could not even breathe a word anymore. Brendan tightly held her close to him as he frantically looked around. He couldn't have May shouted out to the world that he had killed Drew… The truth seemed hard to believe, but Brendan knew that he could not reverse time.

"I'm sorry May," he whispered softly.

May wondered what that meant as he hit her head. The powerful blow made her vision hazy and soon enough, she was unconscious. Brendan carried her to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. Soon enough, the door opened and he walked inside with the beautiful girl in his hands.

"Hey, is she okay?" a student asked.

"Yeah, yeah, she's just dizzy from the lights and loud music," Brendan said, faking a smile.

--

The girl's vision returned to her as she frantically looked around. She tried to scream again, but she couldn't. There was a cloth bound around her mouth. She tried to move, although her hands were tied behind her with terribly rough rope. May tried to resist her bindings as she realized that her feet were bound to separate legs of the chair itself. Suddenly, she saw Brendan and cold sweat began to drop down from her forehead. The boy walked up to her and pulled the gag away from her mouth.

"If you promise not to scream, I will keep that out of your mouth," Brendan warned.

"What…what are you doing?" May asked. "Untie me Brendan!"

"If I do that, you'll go running to tell the authorities about Drew. I'm sorry, but I have to stay in school. The story is that Drew drank too much and knocked his own head on the wall and fell down," Brendan said. "We'll just go with that, okay?"

"Yeah…he got drunk off apple cider," May said sarcastically. "Let me go Brendan, your stupid story isn't going to work. And if you want to keep me silent, you'll have to kill me," May said menacingly. "You killed him! And you deserve more than expulsion!"

Suddenly, May began to scream, hoping someone nearby would hear… Wherever they were. She knew that she was in a supplies closet but not much else. Brendan then walked up to her and placed the gag back in her mouth. The young girl could feel the cloth tightly against her mouth and she tried to wiggle it off, but he had tied it too tight.

"Hey, hey, we can still have the junior prom you've always wanted," Brendan said brightly. "Forget about Drew, he's gone… I mean, it's not like I intentionally tried to kill him. So we should try to enjoy the prom we have now."

Brendan took out his knife and May tried to back away from him. The boy lifted the gag off her mouth and kissed her passionately. May tried to squirm away, although her hands were just bound together too tightly. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of Drew…lying lifeless, where ever he had fallen to. Now Brendan was delusional, thinking May had truly loved him. The boy placed his hands around her face and held her close to him.

-_ring_-

Brendan looked at her purse and realized her phone was ringing. He opened it up and saw that Dawn was calling. The boy replaced the gag on her mouth and slowly opened up her phone.

"Hey, May! Where are you? There was this cool song and I think-" Dawn started.

"May is unavailable at the moment," Brendan replied.

"What? Where is she?" Dawn asked with alarm.

"She went back to the school. Seeing Drew with Brianna must've hurt her. She dropped her phone on the way out. But you and Paul enjoy your night," Brendan replied.

May tried to scream as loud as she loud, hoping that even a muffle would've made it through the phone speakers. Brendan then walked away from May, hoping Dawn didn't hear any of that. Dawn heard a slight scream and imagined May… Could Brendan have done something to her?

"What was that noise? Are you sure May isn't with you?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Listen Dawn, Paul is waiting," Brendan replied as he closed the phone.

Brendan kneeled down towards May and then took out the gag once again. He continued to kiss her with fervor and May could not help but cry. The tears streamed down her cheeks like a flowing river. _Someone please help! Anyone!_ May screamed in her head. _Dawn! Paul! Ash! Drew! Anyone!!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahh, yes the suspense is growing. And I updated quicker since I waited so long the last time. haha. Anyway, I hope you review and there is only one more chapter after this one! Within the next chapter some questions will be answered like what happened to Drew and what will happen to May. Some other questions that will be answered include who the real admin of EE is and why Brendan can't escape his fantasy world where he thinks May loves him back!

I hope you had a lot of fun reading this as I have, writing this! Thanks again for your support and please REVIEW!


	11. For You I Will Part 2

**Excelsior Emerald Academy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Final Chapter 11! For You I Will Part 2**

** I decided to make an extra long chapter for all those Contestshippers out there! This is for all your reviews and comments! Thanks so much! You guys seriously kept me going and those are thanks that could barely put into words. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Excelsior Emerald Academy and the final climax of this crazily put together story xD. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Brendan, please don't," May cried sadly. "Please… What happened to that sweet boy I was proud to call my friend?"

The boy was breathing down her neck and May spoke those words. He pulled his head back and looked into her sapphire eyes. May gently closed her eyes as tears dropped down ever faster. Brendan wiped away her tears with his hand and held May close towards him.

"You loved Drew didn't you?" Brendan asked. "Tell the truth."

"Yes…" May said, slightly quivering.

"Well, there's only room for one guy in your life," the boy said. "I'd like to think that would be me."

--

"Fly…gooooooooon," the mystical dragon moaned towards the moon.

There was a lifeless figure on its back. Blood was dripping down from his head and he was unresponsive. His eyes were spaced out and blank. The spirit of the desert flapped its mighty wings and a beautiful humming escaped from them. The boy's vision started to return to him as he looked at his loyal dragon. The emerald haired boy crept closer to Flygon's neck and held it tightly.

"Thank you, Flygon… I would've been dead without you," the boy replied.

"Flygon!" the dragon exclaimed. _Sir! You're alive! _"Fly, fly, gon, fly." _We need to get you to a hospital right away. _

"No…no, there's something worse happening… Flygon, can you get me to the bottom floor?"

"Fly!" _Yes, sir!_

--

"May… you are just so beautiful," Brendan said after a while. "You can scream all you want. Everyone is on the top floor. And we're on the bottom floor. Security moved towards the top floors, so there is no one. I'd just not waste your breath."

"Brendan…why are you doing this? If you stop now, I will forgive you," May said softly.

"Well here's the thing," Brendan said, holding out his knife and putting it towards May's neck. "I'm a dead man. There's no future for me. So let's just make this night about us now."

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Suddenly, May and Brendan turned around and the door was kicked down. The hinges fell off the door and the wooden plank fell onto the cold stone ground. May and Brendan stared out and saw a green haired boy with a deep black tuxedo on. His Flygon was standing majestically outside. May's eyes gleamed with hope. He was alive… The emerald eyed boy walked in and saw Brendan holding a knife up to May.

"Get back, or I'll kill her," Brendan said dangerously.

"Like you have the bones to do that," the boy replied gruffly.

"I nearly killed you, didn't I? Drew?!" Brendan shouted.

"Drew! Go away! Get help!" May shouted.

Immediately, Brendan tied the gag around her mouth once again. The brunette was silenced once again and Drew stepped forward. He had a look of murder in his eyes that burned with a fire that could not be doused. May shook her head violently, hoping Drew would just leave and get help. The stubborn yet proud coordinator took another step forward and looked at Brendan with pity.

"You're so stupid," Drew laughed.

"Why don't we just settle this, the old fashion way? No Pokemon. Only hand to hand combat?" Brendan suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Drew replied.

_No you can't! _May tried to scream. _Your head is hurt and you barely survived a fourteenth story drop! You can't! Drew!_

Despite the extreme odds Drew was facing, the boy was confident. He was fatigued and exhausted, although he couldn't let May down. He wouldn't back down. Brendan aimed for a punch across his face, although Drew ducked spun around, tripping the white haired boy. Brendan tumbled, but then got up soon after. Brendan jumped on Drew and pinned the boy down. Drew, with so little strength, could not manage to push him off. Brendan began to consistently punch Drew's face. The green haired boy felt blood falling out of his mouth and he could see that Brendan's knuckles were covered in a sticky red liquid.

Drew could feel his vision blurring and Flygon stepped closer, but then the dragon stopped. Drew made Flygon promise not to get involved. It was his fight. Brendan finally stopped punching Drew's face and clasped his hands around his neck, trying to cut off his air. Drew choked for air and he could hear May trying to fight against her binds. The flashbacks of every moment he and May had been together started to flood back to him. Slight tears formed in his eyes as he drew strength from those memories…

The emerald haired boy crept his closed fists into an 'x' under Brendan's choke hold. With a mighty turn of events, he knocked Brendan's hands off of his neck and felt a breath of fresh air enter his body. Drew pulled his feet back and kicked Brendan dangerously hard in the stomach like he had done in their dorm room. Brendan staggered back, but was still able to fight.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Brendan breathed.

"Yeah, you try that…" Drew replied.

Soon enough, Drew gave Brendan a punch straight to the face, although the white haired boy was able to block with his arm, and Drew attempted a punch with his left hand, and he was met with another block with Brendan's other arm. Drew's arms seemed to be locked in position, although an idea sprang up and the boy kicked Brendan's knee cap as hard as he could.

A terrible scream escaped Brendan as his knee bent backwards. The white haired boy fell onto the hard ground, incapable of moving. He was slightly twitching, and Drew pushed him off to a side as he staggered over towards May. The girl was so relieved, seeing that Drew had survived the fall and Brendan's attack. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth, although he started to smile.

"You're so stupid May…" Drew laughed. "You think Brendan can take me? I can kick his ass, blindfolded, with one hand….and sleeping," Drew added with a chuckle.

The boy took Brendan's knife and cut May's wrists free as well as her ankles. The girl untied the gag around her mouth. The moment Drew dropped the knife and looked up at the beautiful girl, she kissed him. Like none other kiss, the girl held him tightly and placed her arms around him. Drew kissed her back as if he found himself in the lost world he was trapped in. May poured her heart and soul into that kiss and they finally parted.

Suddenly, Drew collapsed onto the ground. He had no strength left in his damaged body. May quickly held him up and his eyes softly closed. She stood up with his arm around her and placed him gently on his Flygon. The young girl brushed his hair away from his eyes and looked sadly if he was going to be okay.

"Flygon, please take him to the school hospital?" May asked.

"Fly!" _Right away._

--

"Hey, Solidad," May said sullenly into her phone.

"Hey! May! Have you seen Drew? He was supposed to make the speech at-" Solidad started.

"He nearly killed Drew," May explained to the peach haired woman.

"What?!" Solidad exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's in the school hospital and-" May said through tears.

"All right, I'm coming," Solidad said firmly.

"No…no, I don't want to ruin your night with-" May murmured.

"If it's about Drew, there's nothing to talk about. I'll be there in ten minutes," Solidad answered stoically through the phone.

May was standing alone in her dormitory as she changed into her casual clothes. She felt around her wrists and could feel the slight rope burns that Brendan gave to her. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as she knew she had to stop being such a cry baby. She handed Brendan over to the headmaster, and the boy was also sharing the same hospital wing as Drew. She tied her emerald bandana around her head and closed the closet door behind her. May's mind flashed back as she saw the tear on her beautiful silk dress and the thought of Brendan haunted her. The brunette walked out of her dormitory and towards the hospital wing where she would see how Drew was doing.

The young green haired boy moaned as the doctors stood above him. They took off his clothes and there were huge pieces of jagged glass stuck onto his nicely chiseled chest. The girl's eyes widened as she realized that he must have crashed through the green house while falling. He was hanging onto life by a very thin thread. The brunette clung onto the side of the doorway as she peeked at his operation.

"What are his chances?" the assistant doctor asked.

"I can't say for sure. He will have a fair chance of surviving the cuts from the glass although his injury to the head…" the doctor whispered.

May heard another night piercing scream as the surgeon gradually took dangerous pieces of glass out of the boy. There was a steel pan filled with water and when the surgeon pulled the glass out, he dropped it into the pan. Suddenly, the clear water turned into a diluted deep red from the blood. The young girl saw as the assistant doctor cleaned up his forehead wound and bound it with tight, cream-colored bandages. Out of nowhere, the door closed in front of May and it startled the brunette.

"Hey, are you okay?" Solidad asked.

"Solidad!" May said, surprised.

"It's better if you don't watch or listen to the operation. It'll just make you more nervous," Solidad said as she led May to the seats nearby.

"He's like this because of me…" May said sadly.

"Why don't you tell me every single thing you can remember?"

--

"And then he collapsed onto me," May said. "I brought him over here as fast as I could. Oh Solidad! How could he do that? He should've went to the hospital right away!"

"If he didn't, you probably would be suffering through Brendan's delusional mind," Solidad said with a relaxed smile. "You mean a lot to him."

"He's so stupid!" May shouted through restrained tears. "Why can't he think about himself for once?!"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine in the morning."

Solidad pulled May close to her and embraced the saddened girl. May felt her warmth and closed her eyes softly. The young coordinator held Solidad and the two felt like sisters. Solidad looked into the clear window and saw as the doctors retreated from the emerald haired boy. May soon fell asleep in the peach-haired woman's arms.

"Doctor, how is he?" Solidad asked.

"He might be able to pull through. Only time will tell if his head heals from the damage," the doctor replied with a sigh. "He's strong. Most people cannot even last that injury plus a fall through a greenhouse. I won't be surprised if he will make it."

--

_Where am I? _the boy thought softly.

He was in a land full of darkness and despair. He saw a light towards the horizon of the world. The boy looked back and saw his home, destroyed by a fire… the school in ruin, and no one around. He could felt the slight breeze across his face and the ashes flew in the wind.

"There's nothing for me here…" Drew said towards himself. _Am I dreaming?_

The boy looked towards the light and saw a beautiful emerald eyed girl staring back at him with grace and happiness. Drew's eyes widened as he realized who she was… _His sister_… She had beautiful long green hair and an amazing body. The girl was around twenty. She stood elegantly in a spiritual light. Drew's eyes filled with happiness that he never thought was possible. He ran over towards her although her smile faded as she held out a hand to stop him.

"Drew, you are still needed," she said softly.

"Ashley…I've missed you so much… You are the reason I became a coordinator. I wanted to make you happy," Drew said with tears in his eyes. "I was so full of melancholy when you died… I shut myself off from the world."

"I died those many years ago from a car accident…" the girl said towards Drew. "But at least I gave my little brother a present before I left."

"I don't want you to leave," Drew said softly.

"You still have to complete your dreams, Drew. I'm here to tell you that you can't give up. Not here. Not now," the long haired girl said as she flicked Drew's forehead… It was something they did as kids.

"I want to stay with you," Drew said firmly.

"Stubborn little brother," his older sister said quietly. "You have May. You have the League Contests. What about Roselia? Absol? Flygon? Butterfree? Masquerain? And all of your other Pokemon."

Drew shuffled his feet as he looked back at the places he loved that lay in total ruin. His eyes softened as he knew that she was right. She was always his guardian angel when he was sad. She was always there when he felt upset. And she was always there to help him make sensible decisions. He loved his sister, and wished desperately in his heart that he could see her again since the day she died.

"Will I be able to see you again?" Drew asked through tears.

_I'm always with you._

--

Drew awoke with a start as he breathed heavily and realized that white bandages covered his forehead and his chest. The young brunette was sitting next to him with tired but relieved eyes. She embraced him as he could hardly breathe.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" May asked.

"Yeah… but… I miss her…" Drew said softly.

"Who?" May asked.

"My sister…" Drew said as silent tears fell from his eyes and onto the bed sheets.

"I heard about her…" May said with empathy. "She died right before you became a coordinator. You became stoic and isolated from the world. The wound she left in your heart could not be filled or mended by anything."

"I saw her in a dream…" Drew said softly. "She told me that I have to keep fighting. I have to complete my dreams and follow my heart."

"Well… I'm glad she told you that."

Suddenly, Drew grabbed May and pulled her towards him. Their lips locked once again as the boy silently cried uncontrollably. May could feel the tears on his face falling onto her as she kissed the boy back and leaned into him. She held his face close to hers and the boy embraced her as well.

--

**Later that Day**

"Are you sure you're all right?" Drew asked the young brunette.

"Definitely…" May said shakily. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

The two looked at the hospital bed with Brendan on it. His eyes were opened although his hands were handcuffed to the sides of the bed. He tried to look away from May and Drew as they walked up to him. May squeezed Drew's hand, and the boy looked at her, comfortingly.

"Brendan… I know that you had a girlfriend a few years ago," Drew said stiffly. "I know that she was similar to May in almost every way. Her name was April. She had brown hair, gentle eyes, soft hands, and a beautiful smile."

"But I'm not her," May said angrily. "I will never be."

"It can be…" Brendan said hopefully.

He tried to lift his head up and May jumped back…scared. Drew then took a step and stood in front of her, shielding her with his arm. His eyes looked dangerously at Brendan as the white haired boy relaxed and put his head back down. Drew gave him a look of disgust as he allowed his own hand to fall to his side.

"The headmaster told us that it can be arranged for you to be expelled and a restraining order to keep you away from the both of us," Drew said stoically. "I was even hoping I could squeeze some months in prison for you, but May told me to forgive and forget. Brendan, you will be transferred to a different school and you can only see May if she allows you to. Last offer."

"I'll take it…" Brendan said sadly.

--

**A Week Later**

"And things have really heated up as Drew unleashes a deadly Blizzard from Articuno's amazingly icy powers!" Marian commentated.

May took her seat in the front row as she screamed and cheered for her new boyfriend. A young blue-haired girl took the seat next to her as the crowd sat back down. May looked beside her and saw not only Dawn…but Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, her mother and father, and Paul were cheering for Drew. It was a new milestone in his life as the buzzer went off. Drew's Articuno had finished the last round of the League Contest and he had officially become the youngest person alive to complete such a daunting task.

"May, I'm sorry for not finding you when Brendan answered your phone," Dawn said apologetically.

"No worries. We all turned out okay," May said with a smile.

"Her smiles are back. That's a good sign," May's mother said proudly.

Giant amounts of confetti were poured down onto the crowd as everyone in the stadium was cheering like crazy. May was jumping up and down as her friends all stood up and applauded Drew's amazing performance. Drew bowed down towards the crowd and shook his opponent's hand. Solidad walked towards Drew and hugged him proudly and tightly.

"Your sister would have been proud," Solidad said in his ear.

"And I'm still not stopping here," Drew answered back. "My dream will never be finished until I complete my ultimate dream of healing the damaged world."

Solidad smiled back at him as she kissed his cheek and he started to grow deep red. Everyone started to laugh, and Drew was handed a microphone as he spoke loudly and clearly into it.

"If I could express my gratitude in words, I really would. But it is truly everyone who helped me become who I am now. When my sister died when we were kids, I always dreamed of completing her dreams of becoming the greatest coordinator the world has ever seen. I wanted to show the world that Pokemon, beauty, strength, charisma, walk hand in hand with each other!" Drew shouted. "I wanted to change the world for the better!"

Shouts and applause rang from the stadium as the boy looked down at his feet and then back up into May's eyes…

"And there is one other I would love to thank. We were rivals when we were kids and we always fought over trivial things. But I am proud to say I love her. She taught me more about life then I ever thought possible and we have been through so much. As Eros' arrows pierced my heart, I immediately realized she was the one for me and I would like her to come down here so I can give her the gift I intended to, before the ball."

Everyone started to nudge May as Dawn basically pushed her onto stage. Everyone started to scream and cheer as Drew stood on his knee and pulled out a glass case. He opened it and a beautiful rose made of many jewels appeared before the young girl. May's eyes widened as she saw the red petals composed of deep rubies and the stem was outlined with amazingly green emeralds. He handed the rose towards her and May held it in her hands.

"My love for you…will die along with this rose," Drew said passionately.

May ran up and kissed him once more. The whole stadium erupted once again in cheers as the two did not part for quite some time. Drew lifted May slightly off the ground and her held him closer than she had ever imagined. May could hear her mother and father screaming in happiness along with everyone in the crowd. Slowly but surely, the two parted and stared into each others' eyes.

"May, I know you were that girl in the blue dress at my birthday," Drew said softly into her ear.

"How-" May asked.

"When I went in your dormitory that night, I saw it in your closet. I always knew that you were going to be my number one."

She stared back into his eyes and hugged the boy. Tears of happiness were escaping her eyes as she realized this was her fantasy as a child. Being in an amazing crowd while her family and friends watch as she kisses the man she loves most of all. The sun set in the distance and the two realized there was no better definition of a perfect moment. Yes, they were truly content the two embraced and promised each other that they would never let go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I always thought of Drew's isolation came from somewhere, and here in my story, it came from his sister. So Excelsior's term ended with Drew's League Contest, and it seems like May and Drew have finally found each other.

Well there's not much else to say, besides that you guys are awesome for reading and please don't forget to review. And thanks for bearing with me through the month long hiatus somewhere down that road. THANKS AGAiN YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!

**From a Contest-luver,**

**-- D1G1T4Lhikari --**


End file.
